Someone Behind The Door
by Mikkadhira
Summary: Malam itu menjadi klimaks dari opera misteri yang berlanjut di atas panggung ini. / Satu demi satu teka-teki terpecahkan. / Sang kegelapan menjadi utusan 'dia' untuk membantunya dalam mencapai kepuasannya. / Pelakunya adalah... / CASE CLOSED! Mystery solved? / Dedicated for Eyeshield 21 Awards: Holiday / Genre and Warning are SPOILER!
1. The Holiday Plan

Disclaimer : _**Eyeshield 21**_ © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi semata, bukan untuk mengambil keuntungan secara komersil.

Game inspiration : _**Running Man**_ © SBS

**WARNING!** : **OOC, typos, charadeath, alter-ego, **dan segala keabalan yang lainnya.

.

_Dedicated for "Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Indonesia Awards": __**H**__oliday_

.

An Eyeshield 21 fanfiction by karin-mikkadhira-,

_**Someone Behind The Door**_

['cause we don't know there's another existence behind the door, right?]

.

**1****st**** Door : T**he Holiday Plan

.

.

.

_Kriiiingg!_

Jam beker abu-abu di atas meja kecil itu berdering, keras sekali, berusaha membangunkan pemiliknya yang masih bergumul di balik selimut abu-abunya yang terlihat hangat. Jarum pendek jam beker itu menunjuk ke angka tujuh, dan jarum panjangnya menunjuk angka dua belas. Jarang-jarang sang pemilik jam beker itu mengatur alarm pagi-pagi sekali di hari libur. Udara pagi hari di musim panas sungguh tidak seperti nama musimnya. Meskipun sang surya sudah mulai muncul, hawa dingin tetap terasa menusuk tulang. Butuh semangat yang cukup tinggi untuk menanggalkan selimut di awal pagi seperti ini.

"Nggh…." Pemilik jam beker itu mulai menggeliat di balik selimut abu-abunya. Tak lama kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih jam bekernya yang masih berdering nyaring. Dimatikannya jam beker abu-abu yang berisik itu.

Sinar mentari yang menembus gorden tipis di kamar itu membawa sedikit hawa hangat, membuat pemuda pemilik jam beker itu mulai mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih berseliweran di alam mimpi. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya, lalu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dalam posisi duduk. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sebentar, lalu menepuk pelan pipinya untuk membuat kelopak matanya membuka lebih lebar. Diambilnya jam beker kecil itu, matanya membulat saat melihat jarum panjang yang baru saja berdetik, menunjuk angka dua. Tak terasa sepuluh menit sudah berlalu, padahal pemuda itu merasa hanya melakukan peregangan sebentar setelah ia membuka mata tadi.

Tanpa berlama-lama pemuda berambut cokelat itu langsung meloncat dari tempat tidur ukuran _single_-nya, terburu-buru membuka pintu kamar dan berlari _full speed_ menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di lantai bawah. Saking terburu-burunya, pemuda berambut cokelat itu sampai mengagetkan kucing keluarganya, Pit, yang sedang tidur di salah satu anak tangga.

"Meeow!" Pit mengeong, terkejut.

"Waah, kalau aku terlambat bisa _berabe_. Aku tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Kak Hiruma di hari libur yang tentram begini. Hii," gumam pemuda berambut cokelat itu seraya masuk ke kamar mandi.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, pemuda berambut cokelat itu sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tampak lebih segar dan 'bernyawa'. Iris _hazel_-nya berkilau cerah, bagai mengatakan bahwa pemiliknya sudah siap untuk menyongsong hari yang cerah.

"Kau mau kemana sih, Sena? Tumben sekali sudah bangun pagi-pagi begini." Suara seorang wanita terdengar dari arah dapur, menghentikan langkah kaki kecil pemuda _hazel_ yang mau kembali ke kamarnya tersebut.

"Ke sekolah, Bu," jawab pemuda _hazel_ bernama Sena tersebut. "Kak Mamori bilang hari ini kami harus datang ke klub untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan Kak Hiruma," lanjutnya.

Merasa janggal, Mihae Kobayakawa bertanya, "Lho? Bukankah Mamori sudah tidak aktif di klub karena sudah kelas tiga?"

"Memang, aku juga tidak tahu ada masalah apa," jawab Sena kebingungan. Ia menunggu beberapa saat, namun tak ada jawaban lagi dari ibunya. Iapun melanjutkan langkah menuju kamarnya.

Agak terburu-buru, pemuda _hazel_ itu membuka lemarinya dan mengambil sepotong celana _jeans_, _T-shirt_, serta jaket secara asal—yang terletak di puncak tumpukan. Ia memakainya dengan cepat, kemudian mengambil dompetnya yang tidak terlalu tebal, juga tidak terlalu tipis. Ia dengan cepat memasukkan dompet _beige_ itu ke saku celananya, lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana yang lainnya. Ia bercermin sebentar, merapikan rambutnya yang masih agak basah dengan sisir. Diliriknya jarum pendek jam beker kecilnya yang hampir menunjuk angka delapan, lalu ia langsung melesat, tak ingin terlambat.

Sena memakai sepatu kanvasnya dengan terburu-buru, lalu berpamitan pada ibunya sebelum kembali melesat membuka pagar rumah sederhananya. Dengan langkah yang pendek-pendek namun cepat—hampir berlari—pemuda berambut cokelat itu memulai perjalanan pertamanya di liburan musim panas. Melangkah cepat menuju stasiun, Sena mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa Mamori dan Hiruma meminta seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats kelas dua untuk berkumpul di _clubhouse_ hari ini. _Jangan bilang Kak Hiruma mengatur _camp_ musim panas kali ini. Hiii bisa gawat … padahal aku sudah sengaja meliburkan latihan di minggu pertama libur musim panas, agar kami bisa berlibur sebentar sebelum latihan intensif. Gawaat, _Sena membatin.

.

—Someone Behind the Door © karin-mikkadhira—

.

Atap gedung SMU Deimon sudah terlihat, kira-kira sekitar seratus meter di depan. Namun pemuda berkaki bengkok itu masih merutuk sambil memakan pisang bekalnya. Pemuda itu melangkah dengan penuh nafsu, mungkin efek hawa panas yang tidak tanggung-tanggung di musim panas kali ini. Dikuasai oleh nafsu dan rasa kesal, pemuda yang agak mirip monyet itu membuang kulit pisangnya sembarangan, asal lempar, persis seperti kelakuan monyet yang sedang kesal.

"Yang benar saja, mukya! Aku merasakan firasat buruk, bisa-bisa rencana liburanku bersama Sena batal! Berkumpul di hari libur seperti ini, sungguh mencurigakan, mukya!" rutuknya sambil menendang-nendang kerikil.

"Mon—"

_Gubrakk!_

Pemuda berkaki bengkok itu menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh, merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Namun yang didapatnya adalah seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang terjerembab mencium aspal. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, memastikan bahwa pemuda berambut cokelat itu adalah seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Sena? Kamu kenapa, mukya?" tanyanya seraya menghampiri pemuda berambut cokelat yang ternyata sahabatnya itu, Sena Kobayakawa.

"Aduuh, Monta, lain kali ja-jangan buang kulit pisang sembarangan dong," jawab Sena sembari berusaha bangkit. Matanya masih berkunang-kunang karena ia terpeleset dan terjerembab cukup keras.

"Mukyaa? Ah, maafkan aku Sena, aku sedang kesal tadi, tidak akan kuulangi deh," ujar pemuda berkaki bengkok yang dipanggil Monta tersebut. Ia membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat sambil menangkupkan tangannya, meminta maaf kepada sahabatnya yang beriris _hazel_ itu.

"Baik, baik, aku tidak apa-apa kok," balas pemuda _hazel_ itu sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal—kebiasaan. "Memangnya kau kesal kenapa, Monta?"

"Yah, tidak apa-apa sih, hanya saja aku sedang menikmati hibernasiku di liburan musim panas ini, eh malah dipanggil Kak Hiruma, mukya!" jawab Monta dengan nada tidak puas.

"A-aku juga khawatir Kak Hiruma merencanakan sesuatu, pa-padahal kita kan sudah ada rencana liburan di akhir minggu ini," ujar Sena dengan nada cemas dan grogi.

Tanpa terasa mereka berdua sudah memasuki SMU Deimon dan sampai di depan _clubhouse_. Suasana begitu tenang dan sepi, yang terdengar hanya cicitan burung dan suara jangkrik yang menyambut musim panas.

Monta pun secara refleks membuka pintu _clubhouse_ yang rupanya memang tidak terkunci sembari membalas kalimat Sena sebelumnya, "Pokoknya aku tidak terima kalau setan itu—"

_Drrt! Drrt! Drrrtt!_

"Mukyaa!"

"Hiii!"

Hujaman peluru BB dari balik pintu mengejutkan kedua sahabat itu, mereka bahkan sampai terlompat-lompat karenanya. Sementara yang menembak hanya menyunggingkan seringai setannya yang khas—seperti biasa, tanpa rasa belas kasih menakut-nakuti juniornya yang berkata sembarangan. Duduk di kursi tengah dengan kaki disilangkan di atas meja judi milik _clubhouse_, ia mengangkat senapan kesayangannya untuk menggertak.

"Kekeke, kalian membicarakan aku, Bocah-bocah Sialan?" Dia yang memegang senapan, Sang Komandan Neraka, Youichi Hiruma, menyambut kedua juniornya dengan kikihan khasnya.

"Hiii ti-tidak…." jawab Sena tergagap. Sementara itu, sebagai pihak yang memang membicarakannya di depan pintu tadi, Monta hanya membungkuk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Sudah, sudah, ayo duduk dulu, Sena, Monta. Santai saja dulu sabil menunggu yang lain datang." Tiba-tiba suara lembut malaikat terdengar dari balik sang komandan neraka. Sambil membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir es teh dan dua potong _carrot cake_ untuk kedua juniornya, malaikat beriris safir itu menyunggingkan senyum malaikatnya.

Sena dan Monta hanya terbengong-bengong dengan mata berbinar saat melihat malaikat penyelamat mereka, Mamori Anezaki. Setelah merayakan kebahagiaan mereka dengan terbengong-bengong sebentar, mereka pun menempati kursi yang masih kosong dan segera menikmati _snack_ pagi hari yang telah disajikan Mamori.

Pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu mengedarkan pandangannya sambil melahap _carrot cake_ buatan mamori yang tak kalah dengan buatan _patissier_ ternama. _Clubhouse_ itu masih sepi, baru Sena, Monta, Mamori, Hiruma, dan Yukimitsu yang sudah datang—oh, serta Ishimaru, ia duduk di kursi pojok, membuatnya semakin tak terlihat, padahal aura keberadaannya saja sudah tidak terasa. Iris _hazel_ Sena kini menatap jam dinding _clubhouse_ yang jarum pendeknya hampir menunjuk angka sembilan. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menghela napasnya pelan, bersyukur karena dirinya tidak terlambat. Menurut SMS yang diterimanya, seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats yang seangkatan dengannya harus berkumpul di _clubhouse_ pukul sembilan. Sekarang Sena tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada teman-temannya jika pukul sembilan mereka belum sampai juga.

_Drap drap drap!_

"Eh? Suara apa itu?" tanya Monta penasaran. Ia yakin mendengar suara seperti langkah kaki yang cukup keras.

"Suara apa, Monta?" Yukimitsu bertanya. Ia yakin tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"Ha! Haa! Haaa!"

"Funnurabaa!"

"Ohohoho~"

"Yaaa!"

"Tuh, kali ini kalian pasti mendengarnya kan?" ujar Monta. Ia benar-benar yakin telinganya tak salah dengar ketika ia mulai mendengar suara-suara aneh entah dari mana.

Sementara itu Sena yang masih kebingungan hanya celingukan saja. Sekilas ia melirik Hiruma yg kembali menyunggingkan seringainya. Secara refleks pemuda _hazel_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding yang jarum pendeknya sedikit lagi menunjuk angka sembilan, dan jarum panjangnya hampir menyenggol angka dua belas. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu, merasakan sesuatu akan muncul dari balik pintu, dan—

_Braakk!_

_Tik!_ Jarum panjang milik jam dinding _clubhouse_ berdetik, tepat menunjuk angka dua belas. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu _clubhouse_ didobrak oleh sekelompok orang yang sekarang bertumpuk-tumpukan di depan pintu masuk. Haha Brothers berada di posisi paling bawah, tak mampu bersuara karena tertimpa oleh Kurita yang beratnya lebih dari seratus kilogram, sementara Taki ada di atas Kurita, tetap berpose dengan gaya _prince gentle_-nya, dan di atasnya ada sang adik, Suzuna, mendudukinya dengan wajah bahagia.

"Yaaa! Aku tidak terlambat kan?" tanya Suzuna tanpa memperhatikan kondisi orang-orang di bawahnya.

"Ha…."

"Haa…."

"Haaa…" Haha Brothers seperti menghela napas berat sekali. Ditimpa Kurita, Taki, dan Suzuna, ketiga berandal Deimon ini sudah _no strength_, nyawa mereka bagai keluar perlahan dari mulut mereka, melayang meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Kekeke, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, lebih baik kalian cepat duduk di kursi kalian, Anak-anak Sialan! Atau kalian mau lari keliling lapangan dengan Cerberus?" tanya _commander_. Tentu saja setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, bersama dengan seringai setannya mampu mengintimidasi mereka yang baru datang. Dengan sigap mereka yang tadi bertumpukan di depan pintu langsung berdiri dan menempati kursi masing-masing, walaupun nyawa mereka belum kembali terkumpul sepenuhnya—kecuali Suzuna, tentunya.

Mamori dengan cepat menyiapkan _morning snack_ untuk mereka yang baru datang. Tak perlu berlama-lama, _carrot cake_ dan es teh sudah tersedia di hadapan masing-masing orang. Tak lupa Mamori menyiapkan _iced macchiato_ untuk _commander_ yang memang sangat menyukai kopi. Bahkan di musim panas ini pemuda bertelinga _elf_ itu tetap meminum kopi, walaupun _iced coffee_. Setelah Mamori selesai dengan pelayanannya kepada para anggota Deimon Devil Bats, ia duduk di kursinya, di pojok kanan samping Hiruma. Gadis safir itu menunggu para anggota selesai dengan _snack_ mereka, lalu mulai berdehem, membuat semua mata fokus tertuju pada gadis safir itu.

"Em … pertama-tama kami—khususnya aku ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada semua yang mau datang hari ini, sepagi ini pula, maaf soal itu, karena aku hanya … err … diperintahkan Hiruma seperti itu," ujar Mamori sambil melirik pemuda _blonde_ di sampingnya dengan tatapan _aku-sebenarnya-tidak-sudi-tapi-kalau-kamu-yang-menyuruh-yaa-bagaimana_.

"Eh … ee … ma-maaf memotong," ujar Sena, "ta-tapi kenapa yang hadir tidak semuanya? Di mana Komusubi dan Kak Musashi?" Sena bertanya denga terbata-bata.

"Ah, kalau Komusubi, dia sudah berjanji akan membantu pekerjaan ayahnya sebelum latihan intensif musim panas dimulai, jadi dia tidak bisa datang hari ini." Kurita yang menjawab. Meski Kurita sudah kelas tiga, ia tetap dekat dengan juniornya yang pantang menyerah itu.

"Dan Musashi-_kun_ juga banyak pekerjaan, jadi dia tidak bisa datang hari ini, dan mengikuti acara kita kali ini. Tapi besok dia akan datang untuk membantu persiapan," ujar Mamori lembut.

"Ohoho, memangnya ada acara apa sih? Kalau kontes sudah pasti aku yang me—uff!" Taki angkat bicara, namun adiknya yang manis memotong kalimat tidak pentingnya begitu saja.

"Yaa! Mamo-_nee_ jelaskan saja semuanya sekarang!" ujar Suzuna. Agaknya gadis berambut biru tua ini mencium bau petualangan yang mengaktifkan pusat rasa penasarannya.

"_Arigatou_, Suzuna. Sebenarnya sebelum menjelaskan alasan mengapa kami meminta kalian berkumpul di sini hari ini, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu dulu," ujar Mamori, tetap dengan senyum malaikatnya, namun dengan intonasi yang menyiratkan keseganan. "Untuk yang kelas dua, kalian ada rencana berlibur minggu ini?" tanya gadis beriris safir itu pada akhirnya.

"Kalau berlibur sih, aku inginnya berlibur ke Ameri—uff!" Lagi-lagi Taki menjadi orang pertama yang membuka mulut, dan lagi-lagi adiknya memotong kalimat _nonsense_-nya.

"Yaa, aku dan kakakku sih tidak ada rencana untuk berlibur," jawab Suzuna sambil terus membungkam mulut kakaknya.

"Menggambar _doujinshi_ untuk majalah _Shounen Bump_," jawab Togano.

"Aku … mungkin jalan-jalan ke Shibuya, Akihabara, Ginza, atau ke tempat lain," jawab Juumonji.

"Ke _game center_," jawab Kuroki.

"Se-sebenarnya … aku dan Monta … be-berencana untuk berlibur bersama…." jawab Sena terbata.

"Benar, mukya! Aku dan Sena berencana untuk bertualang selama dua hari satu malam di Osaka, mukya!" Monta menambahkan.

"Begitu, ya. Ehm, sebenarnya alasan kami meminta kalian untuk datang dan berkumpul di sini, adalah karena kami, siswa kelas tiga, merencanakan sebuah acara liburan untuk kita, anggota Devil Bats generasi satu, kelas dua dan kelas tiga." Yukimitsu menjelaskan dengan lantang. Sejak kelas tiga Yukimitsu memang menjadi lebih percaya diri.

"Liburan?" Semuanya serentak bertanya-tanya. Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan tentang liburan Devil Bats atau semacamnya.

"Iya, Anezaki akan menjelaskan teknisnya, silakan." Yukimitsu pun mempersilakan Mamori untuk menjelaskan hal-hal teknis dari liburan yang dimaksud. Gadis pecinta _creampuff_ itu mengeluarkan catatan kecil dari saku roknya, berjaga-jaga agar tidak ada satu hal kecil pun yang tidak dijelaskannya.

"Baik, jadi begini, Hiruma memiliki—entah dari mana ia mendapatkannya—sebuah pulau pribadi dengan sebuah villa yang cukup besar di pulau itu. Pulaunya kecil, dan hanya ada satu bangunan yang berdiri di pulau itu—villa itu. Hiruma meneleponku, awalnya ia merencanakan _summer camp_ untuk anggota Devil Bats generasi dua di sana. Namun aku dan Yukimitsu-_kun_ menawar, sehingga akhirnya kami merencanakan liburan Devil Bats ini." Mamori menjelaskan dengan detail.

"Benar, awalnya kami ingin membatalkannya karena Musashi dan Komusubi tidak bisa ikut, namun kami sudah mempersiapkan segala-galanya. Akhirnya kami memutuskan dengan berat hati untuk tetap melanjutkan acara ini." Yukimitsu menambahkan dengan intonasi yang agak berat. Rasanya memang tidak enak karena tidak semua anggota bisa ikut. Tapi pihak panitia sudah meminta izin pada Musashi dan Komusubi, dan mereka berdua berkata tidak apa-apa meskipun tidak ikut.

"Rencananya kita akan berangkat dari Pelabuhan K dengan kapal pribadi Hiruma, dan menginap tiga hari dua malam di villa. Soal makanan, aku yang urus, dan aku bisa minta bantuan Suzuna juga jika Suzuna setuju dan ikut. Rancangan agendanya ada _amefuto_ pantai, berenang, _BBQ party_, juga _game_ seru berhadiah di villa, semuanya sudah kami persiapkan. Dan untuk biaya, tenang saja, karena semua ditanggung oleh Hiruma!" Mamori menjelaskan detail kegiatan yang akan dilakukan pada liburan spesial Devil Bats ini.

"Gratis?" Lagi-lagi semuanya serentak bertanya-tanya. Siapa coba yang tidak mau berlibur dengan kapal pribadi, ke villa pribadi, di pulau pribadi pula, dan gratis?

"Ini serius?" Togano bertanya, masih tidak percaya.

"Liburan pribadi?" Juumonji membulatkan matanya mendengar segala hal yang berbau pribadi.

"Gratiss?" Kuroki memonyongkan bibirnya, benar-benar terkejut dengan kalimat Mamori yang menyatakan bahwa seluruh biaya ditanggung oleh Hiruma.

"Cih! Dasar sialan! Kalau aku yang bayar saja kalian mau," rutuk Hiruma. Padahal ia memang tidak keberatan, toh dengan buku catatan hitam miliknya, semuanya akan beres.

"Kurasa semua yang hadir di sini sudah menyetujui rencana ini, mukya!" ujar Monta yakin.

"Bagus kalau begitu!" ujar Mamori senang. "Kami jamin liburan musim panas Devil Bats ini pasti akan menyenangkan! Aku, Yukimitsu-_kun_, dan Hiruma sudah mengatur _game_ yang seru, Kurita-_kun_ dan Musashi-_kun _juga sangat membantu untuk urusan logistik dan _setting_ permainan!" Gadis beriris safir itu terdengar sangat gembira.

"A-aku juga membantu," ujar seseorang yang suaranya baru terdengar sekarang. Mungkin ia salah memilih tempat duduk, karena duduk di pojok, di samping Kurita, membuatnya benar-benar _invisible_.

"Benar! Ishimaru-_kun_ juga membantu banyak!" ujar Yukimitsu seraya mengacungkan jempol ke arah Ishimaru yang tersembunyi di samping Kurita. _Walaupun dia ikut, bisa-bisa kami tidak menyadari kehadirannya di sana_, batin yang lain.

"La-lalu, kapan kita akan berangkat?" tanya Sena. Ia mulai tertarik dengan liburan musim panas bersama Devil Bats ini.

Sang _Commander of Hell_ menyeringai lebar, "Kekeke, besok," ujarnya.

Sesaat ruangan _clubhouse_ yang terasa semakin luas dari tahun ke tahun tersebut tenggelam dalam sunyi. Ketika sang komandan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sontak para prajuritnya terdiam bagai menerima perintah yang berat. Sungguh, hanya cicitan burung dan suara jangkrik yang terdengar, juga sesekali terdengar dengungan serangga musim panas yang berseliweran.

"BESOK?"

.

—Someone Behind the Door © karin-mikkadhira—

.

_Crrssh._

Pemuda itu membasuh wajahnya yang berkeringat dan sedikit berminyak. Air yang mengalir dari keran wastafel di rumahnya memang yang paling segar. Rasanya ingin terus mencuci muka atau berdiri di bawah _shower_ seharian. Pemuda itu mengambil handuknya, lalu mengelap wajahnya yang berminyak itu—ia sedang tidak ingin mencuci muka dengan sabun cuci mukanya sekarang. Setelah wajahnya cukup kering, pemuda itu mendongakkan wajahnya, menoleh sedikit ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri dalam cermin. Aneh—pemuda itu bukan tipe orang yang sering memandang dirinya sendiri melalui cermin. Biasanya ia hanya bercermin sebentar untuk memastikan wajahnya tidak kusut sebelum pergi—itupun hanya sekian detik.

"_Liburan di pulau pribadi, huh?"_

Pemuda itu membatin, sambil memandangi pantulan wajahnya di cermin dengan sorot mata yang ... berbeda.

"_Mungkin akan menjadi permainan yang menyenangkan, eh?"_

Pemuda itu meraih gunting di tempat peralatan berbentuk tabung yang ada di pojok wastafel. Ia mengusap-usap gunting itu—tidak wajar, sangat tidak wajar. Lalu ia kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan gunting—yang entah kenapa terasa lebih berbahaya di tangannya.

"_Kira-kira ... siapa yang akan pulang dengan selamat?"_

Pemuda itu tersenyum—aneh, lalu mengembalikan gunting itu pada tempatnya. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju kamarnya, dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar berwarna cokelat itu.

.

_Be prepared! The mystery hasn't begin yet..._

.

**| TSUZUKU, |**

.

**A/N:** new multichapter series from me :") untuk yg maksa saya bikin multichapter, ini, maaf kalau jelek :") project multichapter terakhir untuk event, dan terakhir sebelum hiatus panjang :") mungkin pembaca sekalian bakal nggasuka karena saya membuat alter-ego yg sangat ooc dari seseorang di sini :") but I just want to present you a simple mystery—

terima kasih untuk segala apresiasi!

.

**| Review? |**


	2. Entrance to The Single Island

Disclaimer : _**Eyeshield 21**_ © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi semata, bukan untuk mengambil keuntungan secara komersil.

Game inspiration : _**Running Man**_ © SBS

**WARNING!** : **OOC, typos, charadeath, alter-ego, **dan segala keabalan yang lainnya.

.

_Dedicated for "Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Indonesia Awards": __**H**__oliday_

.

An Eyeshield 21 fanfiction by karin-mikkadhira-,

_**Someone Behind The Door**_

['cause we don't know there's another existence behind the door, right?]

.

**2****nd**** Door : E**ntrance to the Single Island

.

.

.

Pagi itu sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya di musim panas. Dingin, namun cerah, membawa kemalasan dan keceriaan sekaligus dalam satu waktu. Di satu sisi hawa dingin yang cukup menusuk tulang mengaktifkan pusat rasa malas, dan membuat tubuh ingin terus meringkuk seperti kucing di bawah selimut. Di sisi lain, cerahnya cuaca menjadi rangsang tersendiri yang diteruskan ke otak, kemudian menjadi bayang-bayang kegembiraan aktivitas musim panas, seperti bermain di pantai, makan semangka bersama-sama, dan lain-lain.

Jendela kamar itu terbuka lebar, membiarkan angin sejuk dan sinar mentari musim panas masuk dan mengisi ruang kamar yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Cahaya sang surya menyinari meja belajar yang terletak tepat di bawah jendela, sementara angin sepoi-sepoi meniup halaman-halaman buku yang tergeletak di atas meja. Gorden yang beberapa saat lalu masih menutupi satu-satunya jendela di kamar itu berkibar pelan, mengikuti hembusan napas alam semesta. Seekor burung pipit mungil hinggap di lampu belajar yang bergeming di atas meja belajar itu.

"Oh!" Sang pemilik kamar tersebut sedikit terkejut saat menemukan si pipit mungil di atas lampu belajarnya. Burung pipit yang juga terkejut itu pun kembali mengepakkan sayapnya, terbang menantang langit luas.

"Nggh~" Gadis pemilik kamar tersebut menarik tangannya ke atas, tinggi, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang masih kaku.

"Yaa! Sungguh hari yang cerah! Hari ini pasti akan menjadi perjalanan yang menyenangkan!" ujar gadis berambut biru itu riang. Yah, tak peduli musim maupun cuaca, gadis berambut biru itu selalu ceria, penuh semangat, dan optimis dalam menjalani hari-harinya.

Sambil tersenyum riang, gadis berambut biru itu meneruskan kegiatannya mengepak barang-barang yang akan dibawanya. Ia membayangkan semua kegiatan menyenangkan yang akan terjadi selama di pulau nanti. Sambil sesekali bersiul, gadis berambut biru itu terus membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya berlibur di villa pribadi, di sebuah pulau pribadi, bersama teman-teman yang sangat ia kasihi. Membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya liburan musim panasnya kali ini saja membuatnya sulit bernapas dengan benar. Maklum, ini kali pertamanya menghabiskan liburan bersama teman-teman. Ayah dan ibunya yang sederhana selalu menemaninya di rumah ketika liburan musim panas tiba, berkaraoke, atau menari bersama, tak pernah sekali pun ia menghabiskan liburan di luar rumahnya, paling-paling hanya sesekali berjalan-jalan ke kota untuk mencari udara segar sekaligus cuci mata.

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa, beberapa liburan lalu dihabiskannya untuk mencari kakaknya yang nekat kabur ke Amerika. Di saat teman-temannya berlibur ke luar kota bersama keluarga masing-masing, gadis berambut biru itu malah menghabiskan waktunya di negeri asing, mencari seseorang yang benar-benar bodoh. Yah, walaupun orang yang benar-benar bodoh itu akan ikut berlibur dengannya sekarang, ia tetap saja merasa sangat bahagia.

"_My sister!_ Jam berapa kita harus tiba di Pelabuhan K?" Mendadak seorang pemuda berambut pirang muncul dari balik pintu kamar gadis berambut biru itu. Namun gadis itu tidak terkejut, mungkin sudah biasa karena pemuda berambut pirang itu sering sekali melakukan hal yang sama—tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu seperti hantu.

"Yaa! Kakak selalu saja muncul tiba-tiba! Kita harus sampai jam sepuluh, jadi sebentar lagi kita berangkat, cepat siap-siap sana!" perintah gadis berambut biru itu pada kakaknya. Gadis itu kembali melirik jam dindingnya yang bulat, hampir jam sembilan. Perjalanan naik kereta sampai Pelabuhan K butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar, oleh karena itu ia memutuskan untuk berangkat sebentar lagi.

"Siiaaap!" ujar pemuda bermabut pirang itu seraya mengacungkan jempolnya dan menunjukkan senyum gigi putihnya, seperti bintang iklan pasta gigi. Tanpa berlama-lama sang kakak meninggalkan kamar adiknya setelah sebelumnya berputar dua kali.

"Yaaa, apapun yang terjadi, tiga hari ke depan harus menjadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan!" ujar gadis berambut biru itu, Suzuna Taki, seraya bersiap membawa kopernya turun ke lantai bawah.

.

—Someone Behind the Door © karin-mikkadhira—

.

Pemuda berkaki bengkok itu mengambil roti panggangnya dengan terburu-buru. Digigitnya roti panggang itu seraya memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian secara _random_ ke dalam ranselnya. Pagi ini ia lagi-lagi terlambat bangun. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat bersalah pada dirinya sendiri karena kemarin ia tidak bilang pada orang rumahnya bahwa ia akan pergi berlibur esok hari. Ibunya yang sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali hanya bisa mengomel karena pemuda berkaki bengkok itu selalu _dadakan_ kalau melakukan sesuatu.

"Raimon, jangan lupa pisangmu!" seru sang ibu.

"Hyaa!" balas pemuda berkaki bengkok bernama Raimon Taro tersebut. Ia masih sibuk memasukkan barang-barang lain ke ranselnya.

"Kau sudah membawa peralatan mandimu, Raimon?" tanya sang ibu yang masih berkutat dengan sapunya di dapur.

"Sudah, mukya!" jawab Monta, masih sambil mengemasi barangnya.

"Kapan kau berangkat?" tanya sang ibu lagi.

"Swebwentar lagwi," jawab Monta sambil mengunyah pisangnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia menyelesaikan _packing-_nya, dan ia bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekarang. Jam di rumahnya menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih lima belas menit, dan tentu saja ia tak mau terlambat. Sangat mengerikan untuk membayangkan dirinya ditinggal oleh teman-temannya, dan harus menyusul dengan menggunakan rakit, mungkin?

"Kau tidak melupakan pisangmu kan, Raimon?" tanya sang ibu. Entah kenapa beliau sangat _talkative_ hari ini. Ibunda Raimon Taro memang biasanya cerewet, tapi jarang sekali beliau banyak bertanya pada anaknya seperti ini.

"Aku tidak melupakan apapun, mukya!" jawab Monta seraya memakai sepatunya, bersiap untuk melaju _full speed_ menuju stasiun terdekat.

"Nanti jangan lupa telepon Ibu," ujar sang ibu lagi. Beliau tampak menyapu dengan tenang, namun beliau juga tampak mengkhawatirkan putranya—yang sangat jarang dilakukannya.

"Mukya, aku ini kelas dua SMA, Bu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi," ujar Monta dingin. "Ah, aku harus berangkat sekarang, mukya!" ujarnya lagi.

"Hati-hati, Raimon, selamat bersenang-senang," ujar sang ibu sambil tersenyum—jarang-jarang beliau melakukannya, lalu melambaikan tangannya pada putranya yang bersegera pergi.

"Aku berangkat, mukya!" ujar pemuda berkaki bengkok itu seraya melompat melewati pagar rumahnya.

Jantung pemuda berkaki bengkok itu berdebar kencang, entah kenapa. Ia melangkah dengan tenang, sangat tenang, walaupun cepat. Tak seharusnya jantungnya berdebar sekencang itu. Ia memang takut terlambat, namun detak jantungnya bukan seperti detak jantung orang yang takut terlambat. Detak jantungnya terasa—aneh, sama anehnya dengan ibunya yang pagi ini tiba-tiba saja memperhatikannya dengan menanyakan ini-itu. Biasanya sang ibu hanya akan mengomelinya sepanjang pagi, namun hari ini sungguh berbeda. Saat itu juga Monta memegang dadanya, merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa—seperti sebuah firasat.

.

—Someone Behind the Door © karin-mikkadhira—

.

Hari itu _subway_ terlihat lebih sepi dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Gerbong-gerbong tidak penuh sesak oleh orang-orang seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Pagi itu kursi di setiap gerbong memang penuh, namun tidak terlalu banyak orang yang berdiri. Bahkan tidak ada satupun seragam sekolah yang nampak seperti biasanya. Mungkin itu hanya salah satu dampak dari liburan musim panas yang baru saja memasuki hari keempat.

Gadis berambut _auburn_ itu tersenyum lembut sabil memandangi suasana pagi dari jendela gerbong yang dinaikinya. Hari ini ia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, lebih pagi dari yang lain, karena panitia liburan akan mengadakan rapat kecil sebelum berangkat. Maklum, liburan Devil Bats ini tidak begitu _well-prepared_ karena direncanakan secara mendadak tepat saat Hiruma ingin mengundang para juniornya untuk _camp_ musim panas di pulau pribadinya itu. Alhasil mereka memutuskan agar semua anggota kelas tiga menjadi panitia, dan ikut mempersiapkan segalanya. Namun meskipun keenam anggota kelas tiga sudah bersatu, waktu tetap saja menjadi kendala. Rencana pengunduran liburan pun sempat tercetus, namun karena satu dan lain hal, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti rencana awal, meskipun mereka akan kerepotan untuk mempersiapkan ini-itu secara mendadak.

"Ah, cuacanya bersahabat sekali!" seru gadis berambut _auburn_ itu riang saat melihat pemandangan langit biru yang sangat indah.

"Sayang sekali Musashi-_kun_ dan Komusubi-_kun_ tidak bisa ikut," gumamnya pelan. Ada rasa sesal dalam kalimatnya. Selama dua tahun terakhir mereka, Deimon Devil Bats, selalu bersama-sama. Mengikuti _camp_ bersama, melakukan _death march_ bersama, berlatih bersama, menginjak lapangan pertandingan bersama, pergi ke festival budaya Oujou bersama, bahkan merayakan kemenangan di kapal bersama. Oh, mereka tidak pergi ke kejuaraan dunia bersama—itu hal lain, namun sebagai Deimon Devil Bats mereka hampir tak pernah terpisah. Berlibur dengan anggota yang tidak lengkap seperti ini, gadis _auburn_ bernama Mamori Anezaki itu tidak begitu merasa baik.

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa kan, jika seperti ini?" gumam Mamori khawatir.

Sepanjang perjalanan gadis _auburn_ itu banyak menelan ludah. Entah kenapa sejak dua hari yang lalu tenggorokannya tidak begitu baik. Seperti ada yang mengganjal, seperti dahak, namun tidak bisa keluar. Tidak sakit, namun rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Padahal Mamori dalam keadaan fit, ia bahkan tidak memakan sesuatu seperti gorengan dan es selama beberapa hari ini. Meskipun tidak nyaman, namun ia tidak bermasalah saat bicara, karena rasa mengganjal itu terasa tidak nyaman hanya pada saat menelan. Namun tetap saja gadis beriris safir itu tidak menyukai hal itu, rasanya sangat ... ganjil.

.

—Someone Behind the Door © karin-mikkadhira—

.

"Kau mau kemana, Kazuki?" tanya pria paruh baya yang berambut keperakan itu pada putranya yang baru saja menggenggam kenop pintu rumah.

"Berlibur di luar selama tiga hari dua malam," jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Kazuki itu datar. Pemuda bernama Kazuki Juumonji itu memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa sejak kemarin. Toh tak ada gunanya, ayahnya hanya akan mengatakan hal yang tidak disukainya, dan pada akhirnya membiarkannya pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Kau sudah kelas dua, kuharap kau melakukan sesuatu yang berguna, dan mulai mengurangi waktu bermainmu terutama dengan kedua orang itu," ujar pria paruh baya itu dingin. Setelah sekian lama, beliau kembali membawa kedua sahabat putranya dalam pembicaraan. Dan beliau tetap mengatakannya meski tahu putranya paling benci dengan pembicaraan yang melibatkan kedua sahabatnya, dan tentu saja putranya akan pergi begitu saja dan mengabaikan semua kata yang baru saja keluar dari bibir tajamnya yang khas sebagai seorang praktisi hukum.

"Ayah juga tahu bahwa sekarang aku tidak pernah bermain-main lagi, kan?" balas pemuda bercodet itu datar, intonasi yang sama setiap ia berbicara dengan ayahnya yang tidak pernah melihat yang lain selain peraturan dan hukum tersebut.

_Cklek!_

"Aku berangkat," ujar Juumonji seraya membuka pintu rumahnya ringan. Dilambaikannya tangan kanan dengan tiga jari terangkat, lalu dengan segera ia menghilang dari balik pintu.

Sang ayah hanya menghela napasnya berat. Hal seperti ini sering sekali terjadi di antara dirinya dan putranya, namun entah kenapa atmosfer di antara mereka berdua terasa lebih berat pagi hari ini. Bahkan beliau kembali membawa kedua sahabat putranya dalam kalimatnya—sudah lama sejak terakhir kali beliau membahas kedua sahabat putranya, Kuroki dan Togano. Pria berambut keperakan itu hanya menghela napasnya berat—lagi—dan kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku hukumnya.

.

—Someone Behind the Door © karin-mikkadhira—

.

_Pelabuhan K, 09.52 AM_

Beberapa burung camar terlihat bertengger di sekitar area pelabuhan dengan anggunnya. Pelabuhan K bukanlah pelabuhan yang besar, hanya tempat transit beberapa pedagang antar pulau dan tempat keberangkatan para nelayan setempat. Tempat itu bukanlah tempat keberangkatan kapal _ferry_ besar yang akan menyeberangi lautan, hanya sebuah dok yang dipergunakan oleh masyarakat umum dan dijaga oleh petugas angkatan laut setempat. Bukan merupakan pelabuhan besar, berlayar dari tempat ini sangatlah mudah, karena yang kauperlukan hanya sebuah kapal dan surat izin berlayar yang dapat dibuat di kepolisian setempat. Namun bagi sang _commander_, hal-hal yang tidak begitu merepotkan itu menjadi sangat merepotkan di saat seperti ini. Mengapa harus sedikit repot ke kantor polisi jika semuanya beres dengan mengeluarkan buku catatan setan?

"Eh? Si Pak Tua juga ada? Bukankah kemarin dia bilang dia tidak akan ikut?" tanya Juumonji sesampainya ia di Pelabuhan K. Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini ia memilih datang sendirian, sementara kedua saudaranya sudah tiba lebih dulu bersama-sama.

"Musashi datang untuk membantu persiapan _games_ di pulau nanti!" ujar pemuda dengan badan tertambun di Devil Bats, Ryokan Kurita.

"Dan sayangnya setelah itu ia harus segera kembali ke sini karena banyak pekerjaan," tambah pemuda yang paling rajin belajar di Devil Bats, Manabu Yukimitsu dengan nada sesal.

Melihat jam tangannya—yang jarang-jarang ia gunakan, sang komandan neraka berdecak, "Cih! Enam menit lagi dan Monyet Sialan itu akan terlambat, kekeke."

"Eh? Berapa orang lagi yang belum datang?" tanya pemuda beriris _hazel_ itu. Ia baru saja menghitung, dan dalam hitungannya Monta bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang belum datang.

"Yaa! Bukankah Ishimaru-_nii_ juga belum datang?" ujar Suzuna, sepikiran dengan Sena.

"Ta-tapi," tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang belum mereka dengar sejak tadi, "aku sudah di sini sejak pagi..."

"Hiieee? Kak Ishimaru?" Sena terlonjak kaget seperti habis mendengar suara hantu. Padahal dari seluruh anggota kelas satu, ia yang pertama kali sampai, tapi bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Ishimaru? Yah, di sisi lain Ishimaru memang _invisible man_ bagi Devil Bats.

Tidak tertarik dengan keterkejutan _ace runningback_-nya, maupun keberadaan _runningback_ pinjamannya, sang komandan neraka hanya memerhatikan setiap gerakan dari LED jam tangan digitalnya yang menunjukkan detik. "Sepuluh, sembilan, delapan..." Pemuda berambut _blonde spike_ tersebut mulai menghitung lagi. "Tujuh, enam—"

"Mukya!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Ia tampak berusaha untuk berlari secepat mungkin dengan kaki bengkoknya.

"Cih." Seringai setan kembali terkembang dari bibir Youichi Hiruma. "Kau seharusnya berlari lebih cepat, Monyet Sialan!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Monyet Sialan' oleh Youichi Hiruma tersebut akhirnya sampai di Pelabuhan K dengan dramatis. Berlari _full speed_, Monta berhasil sampai di Pelabuhan K tepat dua detik sebelum jam digital Hiruma memperlihatkan angka 10:00. Dengan napas terengah-engah dan kaki yang masih gemetaran, ia menyapa dewinya, Mamori Anezaki, yang merespon cepat dengan memberikan Monta sebotol air mineral.

"Cepat naik, Anak-anak Sialan! Jangan merusak _schedule_ yang sudah kubuat, keke," perintah sang komandan. Dengan komando tersebut, tanpa banyak bicara semua anggota Devil Bats yang sudah berkumpul di pelabuhan tersebut segera menaiki kapal pribadi milik Hiruma yang terlihat sudah siap mengarungi laut luas untuk menuju pulau terpencil milik Hiruma.

Setelah semua orang menaiki kapal tersebut, jangkar segera diangkat, dan kapal putih itu segera melaju perlahan, mengarungi laut biru yang nampak berkilauan di bawah langit musim panas. Meskipun kapal putih itu bukan _cruise_ besar layaknya Titanic, namun kapal itu tetap terlihat elegan, seperti kapal milik rombongan artis yang akan melakukan perjalanan liburan musim panas menuju pulau dengan pantai yang indah. Jika dilihat dari atas, kapal putih itu benar-benar terlihat keren sebagai satu-satunya kapal yang saat itu berada di atas lautan.

Siswa-siswi SMU yang ada di atas kapal itu hanya membuka mulutnya, dan berkali-kali mengungkapkan kebahagiaan mereka. Tidak banyak omong kosong, hanya kata-kata yang menunjukkan kekaguman dan kebahagiaan yang sedari tadi terucap dari bibir mereka. Beberapa dari mereka juga _overexcited_, mungkin karena ini baru pertama kali, dan mereka merasa bahwa diri mereka sendiri keren.

Di salah satu sudut, ada tiga orang yang selalu bersama sedang menikmati siraman cahaya mentari musim panas dengan bersandar di kursi pantai yang telah tersedia. Di sudut yang lain, ada sepasang calon kekasih yang dengan malu-malu mencoba untuk berpose ala Rose dan Jack di film Titanic. Gadis berambut biru itu meluncur ke tempat tertinggi di kapal dengan menggunakan _inline skate_-nya, sementara seorang pemuda beriris _hazel_ mengekor di belakangnya. Saat angin mulai bertiup kencang, gadis itu mencoba merentangkan kedua tangannya, sedangkan pemuda beriris _hazel_ di belakangnya juga mencoba melakukan hal serupa dengan malu-malu.

"Eyy, apa yang kalian lakukan, mukya?" seru Monta begitu ia melihat kedua temannya sedang melakukan adegan yang cukup 'mengundang'. Ia tidak senang jika kedua temannya itu sudah mulai melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, padahal hubungan mereka belum diresmikan. Hal-hal romantis seperti itu sangat mengganggu Monta yang nampaknya kurang beruntung dalam menarik perhatian dewinya, Mamori Anezaki.

"Ahaha, kalian bisa bersantai sejenak, karena pulau tujuan kita masih cukup jauh," ujar Mamori lembut. "Penjelasan-penjelasan berikutnya akan disampaikan setelah kita sampai di pulau nanti."

Seketika itu angin membawa mereka tenggelam dalam dunia masing-masing, berelaksasi di tengah deburan ombak yang sayup-sayup terdengar. Jauh di depan sana, sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni menanti mereka, mempersiapkan segala misteri yang nantinya harus dipecahkan.

.

—Someone Behind the Door © karin-mikkadhira—

.

"_Oh, kapal ini menuju pulau tak berpenghuni, ya?"_

Pemuda itu memandangi laut yang terbentang luas dan berkilauan. Angin yang menerpa tubuhnya sama sekali tak dihiraukan, dibiarkan saja menghantam seluruh bagian badan. Wajahnya datar, tidak tersenyum maupun merengut. Ia mencoba memasang mimik sewajar mungkin agar semua orang yang berada di atas kapal tidak curiga.

"_Aah, rasanya tidak sabar. Haruskah aku melakukannya pelan-pelan, menikmati semua ekspresi dan jeritan sebelum aku melenyapkan mereka?"_

.

—Someone Behind the Door © karin-mikkadhira—

.

Empat puluh menit berlalu sejak kapal putih itu meninggalkan Pelabuhan K. Tak jauh di depan mata, sebuah pulau kecil yang hijau mulai terlihat. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyegarkan dengan pohon rindang berwarna hijau disana-sini. Pantai dengan pasir putih yang tidak terlalu luas juga mulai terlihat, begitu pula dengan villa besar yang terletak tak jauh dari pantai.

Dalam hitungan detik kapal putih itu sudah mendekati jembatan kayu yang menghubungkan laut dengan daratan—mungkin sengaja dibuat sebagai tempat berlabuh kapal. Jangkar pun diturunkan, dan satu-persatu anggota Devil Bats turun dari kapal, mencoba menginjak daratan tak berpenghuni milik mantan kapten mereka tersebut.

Dari kejauhan pulau itu terlihat begitu kecil, mungkin tidak jauh lebih luas dari _amusement park_ terbesar di tengah kota. Tepi pantai yang berbentuk lengkung sempurna menyerupai bulan sabit dihiasi pasir putih yang tidak terlalu luas. Dan beberapa ratus meter dari tepi pantai terlihat sebuah villa kayu berlantai tiga yang cukup besar, sementara di sekeliling pulau yang terlihat hanya tumbuhan-tumbuhan hijau, semak-semak, serta pohon-pohon rindang. Pulau itu benar-benar sunyi, hanya desiran angin dan deburan ombak yang terdengar.

"Wah,"

"Ini benar-benar,"

"Pulau tak berpenghuni!" ujar Haha Brothers yang seperti biasanya bicara sesuai urutan, mulai dari Togano, Juumonji, lalu Kuroki.

"Ki-kita akan tinggal di pulai terpencil ini selama tiga hari ke depan?" tanya Sena sambil terbata. Awalnya ia merasa biasa saja, namun entah kenapa setelah menginjakkan kaki di pulau itu ia merasa bahwa tinggal selama tiga hari dua malam di pulau tak berpenghuni yang berjarak empat puluh menit dari pelabuhan itu rasanya sedikit ... err ... menyeramkan?

"Ini baru namanya cool~!" ujar Natsuhiko Taki sambil berputar beberapa kali dan mengacungkan jempol pada akhirnya.

"Yaaa! Indah sekali pantainya!" ujar Suzuna riang. Entah kenapa ia bisa mengendarai _inline_ _skate_-nya dengan lancar-lancar saja di atas pasir putih yang licin itu.

"Mukya! Banyak pohon kelapa!" seru Monta. Melihat jajaran pohon kelapa, insting monyetnya untuk memanjat terbangun, mungkin?

Sementara itu siswa-siswa kelas tiga tidak begitu terkejut dengan pemandangan indah yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Tentu saja, ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka ke pulau itu, mereka sudah pernah ke sana sebelumnya saat survey dan mempersiapkan peralatan di villa.

"Baiklah, bisakah semuanya berkumpul dulu sebentar?" Gadis berambut _auburn_ itu memanggil kawan-kawannya yang masih terpencar.

"Karena kita sudah sampai, sebaiknya kita segera menuju villa dan beristirahat sebentar. Ada dua belas kamar, delapan kamar dengan ranjang _double_, dan empat kamar dengan ranjang _single_. Kalian boleh memilih kamar, dan teman sekamar kalian masing-masing, lalu tolong laporkan padaku jika sudah memilih." Gadis berambut _auburn_ itu menjelaskan dengan lembut.

Sambil berdiskusi, seluruh anggota Devil Bats bertolak menuju villa yang desainnya cukup unik tersebut. Bagian depan villa itu dipenuhi dengan jendela-jendela yang tinggi dan besar sehingga semua yang ada di dalam villa tersebut dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Memimpin para mantan prajuritnya, sang komandan neraka membuka pintu villa yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang cukup tebal. Begitu menginjakkan kaki di villa, desainnya yang unik benar-benar _eye catchy_. Di sebelah kanan dan kiri pintu masuk adalah ruang santai, yang dilengkapi sofa dan kursi dengan bentuk yang unik, serta seperangkat _home theatre_. Sementara tepat di depan pintu masuk, sebuah lorong yang cukup lebar membawa pengunjung villa menuju area ruang makan, dapur, dan taman belakang. Sementara di sepanjang lorong tersebut terdapat empat pintu yang merupakan pintu masuk kamar. Di sebelah kanan dari ujung lorong, tangga kayu menuju lantai dua terlihat. Lantai dua dan lantai tiga memiliki tata ruang yang hampir mirip, dengan masing-masing dua kamar di area kanan dan kiri, serta masing-masing satu ruang tambahan yang dapat berfungsi sebagai gudang. Bagian teratas dari villa itu juga memiliki loteng yang dapat digunakan sebagai ruang penyimpanan.

"Waah, mentang-mentang ini pulau tak berpenghuni, villa ini jadi buka-bukaan begini," ujar Juumonji sambil memandangi jendela—yang terlihat seperti tembok kaca yang mengelilingi kedua ruang santai.

"Ehem!" Gadis beriris safir itu berdehem, mencoba menarik perhatian kawan-kawannya yang masih takjub dengan villa yang berdesain unik tersebut. Seketika itu semua mata langsung tertuju pada siswa kelas tiga yang aktif menjadi juru bicara tersebut.

"Ng, aku akan membagikan _schedule_ kita untuk tiga hari ke depan. Di _schedule_ itu tertulis alokasi waktu untuk setiap jam makan, dan untuk kegiatan bersama-sama seperti _games. _Diharapkan kalian mematuhi jadwal yang sudah ditentukan, misalkan jam makan siang pukul 12:00-13:00, diharapkan kalian tidak turun ke ruang makan setelah pukul 13:00. Jadwal ini dibuat agar kita bisa melakukan kegiatan secara bersama-sama. Nah, di luar jadwal yang sudah disediakan, kalian bebas melakukan apa saja." Mamori menjelaskan secara detail. Mereka yang mendengarkan hanya mengangguk tanpa banyak berkomentar.

"Untuk sekarang, karena ini masih pukul sebelas, kalian mendapat _free time_ sampai waktu makan siang. Setelah itu kita akan mulai _game_ spesial!" ujar gadis berambut _auburn_ itu riang.

"Eh? _Game spesial?" _Hampir semuanya bertanya-tanya.

"Ta-tapi di jadwal tidak ada _game_ spesial..." ujar sang Eyeshield 21 kebingungan.

"Karena spesial, makanya tidak ada di jadwal!" Kurita angkat bicara.

"Yaa! _Game_ seperti apa itu?" tanya Suzuna penasaran, tentu saja ia bisa mencium bau petualangan dari balik sebutan _game_ spesial tersebut.

"Ngg ... seperti mencari harta karun tersembunyi?" ujar Mamori sambil memutar matanya.

"Mencari harta karun?" Semuanya serempak bertanya-tanya. Mereka membayangkan permainan mencari harta karun seperti apa yang akan mereka lakukan di villa itu.

Mamori tersenyum, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Peraturan permainan akan dijelaskan setelah jam makan siang selesai nanti. Kalian bersiap-siap saja!" ujar Mamori, membuat para juniornya semakin penasaran.

Harta karun seperti apa yang menanti untuk ditemukan oleh mereka?

.

—Someone Behind the Door © karin-mikkadhira—

.

"_Oh."_

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, mencoba berbaur dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang juga mengembangkan senyum penuh rasa penasaran.

"_Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi harta karun bagi kalian..."_

.

_And the mystery just whisper its name to your ear..._

.

**| TSUZUKU, |**

.

**A/N : **cukup desperate untuk mengetik chapter dua ini yang lumayan banyak deskripsi nggak pentingnya -,- I'm suck at descripsion cause I just write drabble too much orz. sebelumnya makasih banyak buat semua pembaca, khususnya buat yg udah review karya abal saya ini :") misterinya belum dimulai, ia baru membisikkan namanya di telingamu ... so be prepared for next chapter: Treasure Hunting.

oh, dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang muslim, maafkan saya jika karya abal saya selalu merusak mood kalian ;u; /bow

.

**| Review? |**


	3. Treasure Hunting

Disclaimer : _**Eyeshield 21**_ © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi semata, bukan untuk mengambil keuntungan secara komersil.

Game inspiration : _**Running Man**_ © SBS

**WARNING!** : **OOC, typos, charadeath, alter-ego, bloody scene, **dan segala keabalan yang lainnya.

.

_Dedicated for "Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Indonesia Awards": __**H**__oliday_

.

An Eyeshield 21 fanfiction by karin-mikkadhira-,

_**Someone Behind The Door**_

['cause we don't know there's another existence behind the door, right?]

.

**3****rd**** Door : T**reasure Hunting

.

.

.

Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum jam makan siang tiba. Seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats berpikir untuk memanfaatkan waktu satu jam itu seefektif mungkin untuk beristirahat dan menikmati suasana yang berbeda. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi mereka semua untuk menginap di villa yang berada di sebuah pulau terpencil, tak berpenghuni. Meskipun cuaca sangat cerah, dan kegembiraan musim panas terpancar dari wajah mereka masing-masing, namun ada satu hal yang kiranya tak mereka sadari: mereka bagai tikus yang terkurung bersama seekor macan di sangkar yang kecil, namun tertutup rapat. Villa itu tidak begitu besar, dan tidak banyak tempat untuk bersembunyi di dalamnya, namun sekali tertangkap, mereka tidak akan bisa melarikan diri. Dan sang macan masih menunggu mangsanya dengan tenang di balik pintu.

.

—Someone Behind the Door © karin-mikkadhira—

.

Nomor kamar sudah ditentukan, dan anggota Devil Bats tanpa membuang waktu langsung menuju kamar masing-masing. Sena dan Monta yang menjadi _roommate_ memilih kamar nomor delapan yang terletak di ujung koridor kanan lantai dua. Di saat yang sama, Haha Brothers langsung tancap gas menuju kamar yang telah dipilih. Kuroki dan Togano yang sekamar memilih kamar nomor sembilan yang terletak di koridor kiri lantai tiga, dan kamar sebelahnya, nomor sebelas, ditempati oleh Juumonji yang menjadi _betrayer_ Haha Bros. Biasanya di saat seperti itu mereka bertiga akan memaksa untuk dijadikan teman sekamar walaupun tempat tidur yang tersedia hanya untuk dua orang. Namun tampaknya Juumonji sedang benar-benar ingin menyendiri saat itu. Sedangkan salah satu kamar di koridor kanan lantai tiga—nomor sepuluh—sudah menjadi hunian sementara yang nyaman bagi Natsuhiko Taki.

Sementara itu kamar-kamar di lantai bawah dihuni oleh para senior Devil Bats. Kurita menghuni nomor dua, Yukimitsu nomor empat, kamar mereka bersebelahan di area sebelah kanan. Sedangkan Ishimaru memilih kamar nomor tiga di area sebelah kiri. Tak ketinggalan Youichi Hiruma, yang pasti menempati kamar _the one and only_, nomor satu, yang juga di area sebelah kiri. Musashi juga ikut di kamarnya untuk sementara waktu. Mamori dan Suzuna yang merasa tidak begitu nyaman jika masing-masing mengambil kamar sendiri akhirnya diperbolehkan untuk menjadi teman sekamar. Kedua gadis muda itu memilih kamar nomor enam yang terletak di koridor kanan lantai dua, bersebelahan dengan kamar Sena dan Monta.

Jika ditilik-tilik, bukan hanya desain villa itu yang unik, namun segala yang ada di dalamnya juga aneh. Warna yang digunakan untuk mengecat villa itu tergolong pucat, namun kontras. Hampir setiap ruangan dicat dengan warna berbeda. Contohnya warna abu-abu pucat yang digunakan untuk ruang depan sebelah kiri, dan kuning pucat yang digunakan untuk ruang depan sebelah kanan. Sementara dinding lorong yang menuju dapur—dimana kamar nomor satu sampai empat berada—menarik mata dengan warna merah pucat. Pilihan warna yang cukup aneh, bahkan warna setiap kamar pun berbeda! Yukimitsu dan Ishimaru yang kamarnya berhadap-hadapan baru menyadarinya setelah mereka melihat kamar masing-masing. Kamar nomor tiga yang ditempati Ishimaru dindingnya berwarna hijau _army_, sedangkan dinding kamar Yukimitsu terlihat berwarna cokelat _army_. Nyatanya seluruh dinding kamar di villa itu dicat dengan warna yang agak gelap, sementara ruangan lain dicat dengan warna pucat.

Bukan hanya itu, hampir seluruh perabotan yang ada di villa tersebut desainnya unik. Misalnya sofa yang berbentuk lingkaran, lampu yang tiangnya seperti dua batang pohon yang saling melilit, lalu celah-celah berbentuk abstrak di dinding yang digunakan untuk menyimpan hiasan, dan lain-lain. Walaupun dari luar villa itu terlihat biasa saja—seperti villa pada umumnya, namun sepertinya arsitek villa itu adalah seorang seniman yang cukup hebat. Hal itu juga dapat terlihat dari lukisan yang terpampang di masing-masing pintu kamar yang diberi nomor satu sampai tiga belas tersebut. Di depan masing-masing pintu terpajang lukisan minyak salah satu _12 signs of zodiac_ ditambah satu, Ophiuchus. Lukisan-lukisan itu terlihat seperti masih baru, karena masih sempurna, tanpa cacat atau goresan sedikitpun.

Saat para anggota Deimon Devil Bats masuk ke kamar masing-masing, raut kekaguman tak dapat terhindarkan dari wajah mereka. Semua kamar di villa itu sama besar, dengan 'isi' yang juga sama persis, dan hanya warna dinding dari masing-masing kamar yang berbeda. Terutama untuk kamar-kamar di lantai dua dan tiga, posisi dari setiap barang di kamar itu sama persis. Perabotan yang ada di kamar-kamar lantai satu posisinya berbeda karena letak kamar yang saling berhadapan, sementara kamar-kamar di lantai dua dan tiga seluruhnya menghadap arah yang sama, menghadap arah timur, menghadap laut.

Juumonji memasuki kamarnya, kamar nomor sebelas, yang terletak di lantai tiga. Saat ia masuk ke kamar dengan pintu berlukiskan seekor kalajengking tersebut, ia dapat melihat sebuah _double size-bed_ yang menghadap ke selatan di tengah ruangan. Tepat di hadapan tempat tidur berwarna emas tersebut, sebuah meja TV terlihat menopang _flat TV 21 inch_ yang modelnya terlihat sudah agak kuno. Sementara di samping kanan dan kiri tempat tidur terdapat lemari kecil dengan lampu tidur unik di atasnya. Lampu tidur yang didesain seperti kuncup bunga yang baru akan mekar itu menarik perhatian Juumonji. Sebuah meja persegi yang terlihat seperti kubus rubik besar beserta dua kursi yang berbentuk seperti limas segitiga melengkapi keunikan kamar tersebut. Tepat di belakangnya, sebuah jendela yang tidak terlalu besar menjadi satu-satunya ventilasi udara di kamar itu.

_Sreeek_

Penasaran, pemuda berambut keperakan itu membuka gorden abu-abu tua yang menutupi jendela tersebut. Ia membuka jendela, membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi menyingkirkan kepengapan yang ada di kamar tersebut. Dari jendela itu Juumonji dapat melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyegarkan. Padang rumput yang terhampar luas di belakang villa, serta hutan dengan pohon-pohon hijau rindang benar-benar membawa kesegaran tersendiri pada semua mata yang melihatnya di musim panas.

"Oh!" Juumonji berseru. Nampaknya matanya menangkap sesuatu yang lain selain hamparan padang rumput luas dan hutan yang rindang.

"Kenapa ada yang seperti itu di sana?" ujarnya bertanya-tanya. Kedua bola mata pemuda berambut keperakan tersebut menangkap sebuah bangunan kecil di tengah padang rumput, tak jauh dari pintu belakang villa. Bangunan itu terlihat seperti kuil kecil dari Zaman Edo di mata Juumonji, namun yang satu itu berbentuk lingkaran seperti sumur. _Aneh sekali_, pikir Juumonji. Namun kemudian pemuda berambut keperakan itu mengabaikannya. Ia lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang memang tersedia di setiap kamar untuk menyegarkan diri.

.

—Someone Behind the Door © karin-mikkadhira—

.

Jam klasik yang ada di ruang makan, dekat tangga, baru saja mendentangkan belnya sebanyak dua belas kali, menandakan jam makan siang telah tiba. Satu-persatu anggota Deimon Devil Bats menampakkan batang hidungnya, menunjukkan ketertarikannya terhadap makanan yang telah disiapkan sang mantan manajer, Mamori Anezaki, dengan sedikit bantuan Suzuna. Berbagai hidangan telah tersedia di atas meja makan yang bentuknya seperti meja poker itu—semua berpendapat bahwa Hiruma-lah yang menggantinya. Namun yang membuat mereka menelan ludah adalah potongan semangka yang tersusun di sebuah piring. Di musim panas, semangka memang yang terbaik.

"Kami bisa makan sekarang,"

"Atau kami harus,"

"Menunggu yang lain?" Haha Brothers menjadi tiga orang pertama yang datang, dan ekspresi mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka tidak bisa menunggu untuk semua hidangan itu—terutama semangkanya. Suara ludah yang ditelan menjadi _backsound_ saat itu.

"Silakan, namun alangkah baiknya jika kita bisa makan bersama-sama," ujar gadis berambut _auburn_ itu lengkap dengan senyuman malaikat. Haha Brothers saling berpandangan, namun ketiga berandal itu tak mampu melawan senyum malaikat gadis berambut _auburn_ itu. Sama saja seperti mereka tidak bisa melawan sang komandan neraka, namun mereka tentunya lebih memilih berhadapan dengan malaikat berambut _auburn_ yang penuh kedamaian itu.

"Oho~ Nampaknya _Mademoiselle_ Mamori telah mempersiapkan _lunch_ yang nikmat untuk kita semua!" Natsuhiko Taki tiba-tiba saja muncul secepat kilat entah dari mana, dan langsung menggenggam tangan Mamori sambil memberikan kedipan _gentle_-nya. Untung saja saat itu Monta datang dan langsung berupaya melindungi dewinya tersebut. Monta yang mencapai _boiling point_-nya akhirnya bisa tenang saat melihat sebuncah oasis di atas meja. Ya, apa lagi kalau bukan semangka yang berair (?) itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama, seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats sudah berkumpul di ruang makan untuk segera menikmati makan siang mereka dan melaksanakan agenda selanjutnya. Dalam sekejap ruang makan yang berdinding ungu pucat tersebut dipenuhi gelak tawa dan suara-suara lain yang menunjukkan kegembiraan. Bahkan Ishimaru yang merupakan pemain pinjaman dari klub atletik pun menyatu dengan yang lain, tertawa menikmati kebersamaan Devil Bats di musim panas yang cukup menguras keringat itu. Sampai siang itu mereka masih bisa tertawa, lepas, tanpa mengetahui bahwa itu bisa jadi adalah tawa lepas mereka yang terakhir. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang lupa untuk berdoa, semoga kebersamaan itu masih bisa mereka nikmati untuk dua hari ke depan.

.

—Someone Behind the Door © karin-mikkadhira—

.

Dalam hitungan menit seluruh anggota Devil Bats telah menyelesaikan santap siang mereka. Meskipun ruang makan berdinding ungu pucat tersebut jadi agak kacau, namun seluruh senyum dan tawa mereka bagai membersihkan semua.

Menurut jadwal, kegiatan mereka selanjutnya adalah _exploring beach_. Entah apa maksudnya, karena tidak ada satupun anggota Devil Bats kelas dua yang mengerti artinya. Satu yang mereka ketahui, yang membuat jadwal itu bukan Mamori Anezaki, melainkan Youichi Hiruma. Tidak ingin dikenai hukuman yang aneh-aneh, mereka menurut saja dengan semua hal yang kakak kelas mereka katakan. Lebih baik daripada harus lari keliling pulau dengan Cerberus di belakang.

"Ehem." Gadis beriris safir itu berdehem, meminta atensi dari seluruh adik kelasnya. "Sebelum kita memulai jadwal yang berikutnya, aku akan menjelaskan tata cara _game_ utama kita pada kalian," ujarnya lancar, walaupun nyatanya gadis beriris safir itu agak _nervous_. Sementara adik-adik kelasnya sudah menunggu dengan wajah penasaran.

"_Game_ utama kita adalah _Treasure Hunting_." Mamori mulai menjelaskan. "Di suatu tempat di sekitar villa ini, ada sebuah harta karun tersembunyi. Inti dari game ini adalah, kalian akan mencari harta karun yang tersembunyi ini dengan bantuan _clue_ yang tersebar di sekitar villa ini. _Clue-clue_ tersebut mengacu ke tempat di mana harta karun tersebut disembunyikan. Siapapun yang menemukan harta karun itu, akan menjadi pemiliknya, serta akan mendapat hadiah spesial dari kami, anak-anak kelas tiga." Gadis beriris safir itu mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Apakah harta karun itu, _Mademoiselle_?" Taki bertanya dengan ekspresi agak serius.

"Kalau kalian tahu nanti tidak jadi harta karun lagi," ujar Mamori sambil menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya. "Yang pasti sesuatu yang kalian inginkan," ujarnya lagi. Sontak para anggota kelas dua yang berkumpul di ruangan itu menjadi lebih penasaran.

"_Clue-clue_,"

"Yang tersebar itu,"

"Bentuknya seperti apa?" Haha Brothers rupanya sudah mulai tertarik dengan permainan mencari harta karun itu.

"Ah iya, aku lupa bilang, semua benda yang ditempeli oleh stiker Devil Bats seperti ini—" Gadis berambut _auburn_ itu mengambil stiker Devil Bats dari sakunya dan memperlihatkannya kepada semua juniornya. "—baik besar maupun kecil, merupakan _clue_. Dan puluhan _clue_ akan kami sebarkan di sekitar villa ini," jelasnya.

"A-apakah ini permainan individu?" tanya Sena. Pertanyaan itu membuat semua orang terperangah. Mungkin jiwa kompetitif dalam diri Sena sudah bangkit.

"Itu terserah kalian. Jika kalian menemukan harta karun itu sendiri, maka harta karun itu sepenuhnya akan menjadi milik kalian. Namun jika kalian menemukan harta karun itu bersama, harta karun dan hadiah spesial dari kami akan menjadi milik bersama. Artinya, kalian harus membaginya." Kini Yukimitsu yang membantu menjelaskan.

"Kekeke, rupanya Cebol Sialan ini ingin menang ya?" Kikihan Hiruma terdengar dari belakang, membuat para juniornya merinding seketika. Entah kenapa Hiruma tidak banyak bicara hari itu, dan mendengar kikihannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat mereka seperti mendengar kikihan setan.

"Yaa! Tapi bagaimana jika kami sedang mencari secara _random_, lalu tiba-tiba menemukan harta karun itu?" tanya Suzuna. Pertanyaan yang satu ini juga membuat yang lain terperangah.

"Kekeke," kikih Hiruma, "Cheer Sialan ini tajam juga rupanya." Sang komandan neraka menatap lurus pada gadis berambut biru itu, agaknya senang karena salah satu anak didiknya—meski Suzuna tidak pernah dilatihnya secara langsung—kadang-kadang memiliki intuisi yang cukup tajam.

"Tenang saja," ujar Mamori, "karena kami sudah merancang sedemikian rupa agar tidak terjadi hal seperti itu, seperti 'kebetulan ketemu' begitu," ujar Mamori dengan senyum _yah-karena-Hiruma-kalian-tidak-akan-bisa-menemukannya-semudah-itu_.

Ruang makan berdinding ungu pucat tersebut seketika hening. Sepertinya semuanya sangat berkonsentrasi pada permainan mencari harta karun itu—kecuali Taki yang berakting seolah-olah berpikir serius, karena sebenarnya dia tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa.

"Satu lagi," ujar Mamori memecah keheningan, "_game_ ini akan resmi dimulai tepat pukul tujuh malam, setelah jam makan malam usai. Nah, mulai dari pukul tujuh malam nanti sampai pukul sepuluh pagi dua hari yang akan datang adalah waktu _hunting_ kalian. Jika sampai jam sepuluh pagi dua hari yang akan datang harta karunnya belum juga ditemukan, maka seluruh hadiah akan hangus. Bagaimana cara kalian mencarinya itu terserah kalian, namun di luar itu kalian tetap harus mematuhi jadwal yang sudah diberikan." Mamori mencoba menjelaskan dengan baik agar para juniornya langsung mengerti.

"Jadi kami belum boleh mencari _clue_ sekarang, mukya?" tanya Monta.

"Betul sekali, Monta-_kun_," jawab Yukimitsu.

"Kalau semuanya sudah jelas, kita akan segera melakukan jadwal berikutnya," ujar Mamori seraya membimbing para juniornya untuk melakukan kegiatan berikutnya di pantai.

"Kuperingatkan saja," ujar sang komandan neraka tiba-tiba, "jangan percaya siapapun. Kekeke." Dan sang komandan neraka pun menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya yang dihiasi lukisan Capricorn tersebut. Meninggalkan pertanyaan di benak para juniornya saat itu.

.

—Someone Behind the Door © karin-mikkadhira—

.

"Nah, Yukimitsu-_kun_, Ishimaru-_kun_, dan Musashi_-kun_, kalian sudah paham betul kan mengenai tugas ini?" tanya Mamori kepada tiga pemuda di depannya yang sedang dalam tugas untuk menyebarkan _clue_ di sekitar villa. Ketiga pemuda itu mengangguk, lalu segera beranjak dengan komando Musashi.

Tidak mau membuang banyak waktu, Musashi segera menunaikan tugasnya. Setelah tugsanya usai, ia segera kembali ke kota dengan menggunakan kapal pribadi Hiruma. Setelah kapal itu pergi dengan membawa Musashi, kapal itu tidak akan kembali lagi ke pulau sampai waktu pulang tiba. Dalam sekejap pulau itu pun menjadi pulau yang benar-benar tertutup, seperti sangkar.

.

—Someone Behind the Door © karin-mikkadhira—

.

Setelah melewati siang yang terasa panjang, seluruh anggota Devil Bats kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk membersihkan diri sejenak sebelum waktu makan malam tiba. Tanda-tanda kelelahan mulai muncul sebagai rasa berkedut-kedut di otot-otot mereka. Mengisi jadwal _exploring beach_ dengan latihan _sparta_ sambil bertelanjang kaki bukanlah hal yang begitu baik. Pasir pantai pulau itu bagai terbakar oleh matahari musim panas, dan siang tadi seluruh anggota Devil Bats kelas satu kecuali Suzuna, menapakkan kaki telanjang mereka di atas pasir yang bagai sedang dipanggang untuk membuat kaca. Mereka bahkan berpikir bahwa mereka tidak akan punya cukup kekuatan untuk mencari _clue_ setelah makan malam nanti.

Selang beberapa menit setelah seluruh anggota Devil Bats kelas satu membersihkan diri, bel dari jam klasik di ruang makan berdentang enam kali, menandakan waktu makan malam telah tiba. Inginnya sih langsung mengisi perut dengan masakan sang mantan manajer, namun untuk melangkah saja rasanya berat sekali. Alhasil tak seperti makan siang sebelumnya, anggota Devil Bats tidak begitu terburu-buru untuk turun ke bawah dan merasakan menu makan malam sang mantan manajer. Sepertinya walaupun segala jenis buah-buahan disajikan di atas meja makan, mereka tidak akan turun secepat kilat seperti saat makan siang sebelumnya.

Ketika jarum jam hampir menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam, para junior baru berdatangan menuju ruang makan. Dengan wajah kelelahan dan mata yang sayu, mereka mulai menyantap hidangan makan malam. Sayangnya hidangan makan malam andalan sang mantan manajer tersebut tak dapat membangunkan mereka. _Bagaimana jadinya perburuan harta malam ini jika mereka sudah kehabisan nyawa begitu, _batin mantan manajer yang berambut _auburn_ tersebut.

"Aha~ Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berputar hari ini, sampai-sampai ujung kakiku terasa terbakar," ujar Taki sambil mengusapkan sapu tangan pribadinya ke sudut matanya yang tidak benar-benar basah.

"Telapak kakiku seperti mati rasa, mukya!" seru Monta sambil menampakkan ekspresi wajah kesakitan, meskipun nyatanya tidak sesakit yang diekspresikan.

_Teng ... teng ... teng ... teng ... teng ... teng ... teng..._

Tidak terasa menit berlalu, dan jam klasik itu sudah mendentangkan belnya sebanyak tujuh kali. Pertanda bahwa jam makan malam telah usai, dan _Treasure Hunting_ pun resmi dimulai. Namun rasa lelah yang hinggap di tubuh para anggota Devil Bats mengalahkan ambisi mereka untuk memenangkan harta karun yang tersembunyi itu. Bahasa lainnya sih, malam pertama tidak akan seru.

"Eh ... emm..." Mamori bingung. Harusnya yang meresmikan mulainya _Treasure Hunting_ itu Hiruma, namun Hiruma tak kunjung tiba. Bukannya ingin berbuat seenaknya, namun jika tidak segera dimulai, harta karunnya tidak akan ketemu-ketemu kan? Akhirnya setelah lima menit menunggu Hiruma dalam bisu, Mamori dengan persetujuan panitia yang lainnya akhirnya meresmikan _game_ mencari harta karun itu.

"E-eh, dengan berakhirnya jam makan malam hari ini, aku menyatakan _Treasure Hunting_ resmi dimulai! Jika kalian sudah menemukan harta karun yang dimaksud, bisa langsung diperlihatkan pada kami. _Time limit_ satu hari dan lima belas jam dari sekarang," ujar Mamori, berusaha untuk nyaman. Sekilas mata para juniornya berubah menjadi mata yang penuh jiwa kompetitif, namun dalam hitungan detik mata itu kembali berubah menjadi mata sayu yang menginginkan istirahat.

Tanpa dikomando lagi, semua anggota Devil Bats kelas dua kembali ke kamar masing-masing dalam diam. Tak banyak perbincangan yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Sementara para panitia hanya menarik dan membuang napas berulang-ulang, memikirkan cara para juniornya menemukan harta karun tersebut. Sesungguhnya mereka tidak terlalu peduli jika para junior tidak memulai perburuan mereka malam itu juga, namun mereka berpikir bahwa perburuan malam akan lebih mengasyikkan, karena mereka tidak memiliki banyak waktu bebas di siang hari. Yang jadi masalah sekarang, di mana sang komandan neraka yang seharusnya menjadi ketua pengamat perburuan ini?

"Kalian sama sekali tidak melihat Hiruma-_kun?_" tanya Mamori, nada kecemasan sedikit terdengar dari suaranya yang lembut bak malaikat. Semua yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"Terakhir kali aku melihat Hiruma adalah saat kita kembali ke sini tadi sore." Kurita memberikan kesaksian. Pemuda tambun itu yakin tidak melihat sahabat baiknya itu lagi setelah mereka kembali ke villa usai _exploring beach_.

"Sedang apa dia, menghilang seperti ini? Aku yakin kamarnya pasti terkunci, dan yang jadi masalah kunci cadangan seluruh ruangan dipegangnya," ujar gadis _auburn_ itu lagi. Kali ini nada kesal terselip dalam nada kecemasan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

.

—Someone Behind the Door © karin-mikkadhira—

.

Mata Monta menelusuri tiap sudut dinding dengan cermat. Meskipun rasa kantuk sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, namun ternyata salah satu sudut di otaknya masih memikirkan tentang harta karun. Bersama dengan _roommate_-nya, Eyeshield 21, ia menelusuri tiap inci jalan yang mereka lewati saat mereka menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua.

"Haruskah kita mencari _clue_ itu sekarang, Sena?" tanya Monta cukup serius.

"Jangan, jangan berkeliaran sekarang." Sena menjawab dengan nada yang juga serius. Jarang sekali kedua sahabat ini dapat berbicara serius ketika mereka sedang bersama. Biasanya hanya candaan basi saja yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Namun hari itu, hanya dengan iming-iming harta karun, mereka bisa berubah.

"Oh, Sena dan Monta. Selamat berjuang untuk menemukannya," ujar seorang pemuda yang berpapasan dengan mereka di tangga. Pemuda itu hanya mengatakan hal tersebut, lalu berlalu karena otak Sena dan Monta masih _loading_ untuk menyadari bahwa pemuda yang berpapasan dengan mereka adalah Ishimaru.

Tak mau berlama-lama, kedua pemuda itu langsung menuju kamar mereka—kamar nomor delapan—dan memulai inspeksi mereka—terhadap kamar mereka sendiri. Ketimbang harus berkeliaran saat itu juga, saat malam belum terlalu larut, mereka memilih untuk mencari _clue_ di dalam kamar mereka sendiri. Otak brilian mereka menyimpulkan bahwa: _clue_ yang disebar bisa saja ada di masing-masing kamar. Dan segera setelah mereka masuk ke kamar mereka, dengan menahan kantuk mereka pun mulai mencari. Mulai dari kolong tempat tidur, lemari, sampai setiap celah mereka telusuri. Mereka yakin akan menemukan satu atau dua _clue_ di kamar mereka sendiri. Dan mereka berjanji akan langsung tidur jika sudah menemukan _clue_ tersebut—mereka sudah benar-benar mengantuk.

"Oh!" Pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu berseru, mengejutkan _roommate_-nya yang sibuk mencari di kamar mandi. Merasakan firasat baik, Monta pun langsung menghampiri teman sekamarnya.

"Apa yang kautemukan, mukya?" tanya Monta penasaran.

"I-ini kutemukan terselip di celah tempat tidur," ujar pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu sambil mencermati kartu berstiker Devil Bat yang ditemukannya. "Ini ... gambar naga?"

Sementara itu Suzuna yang imtuisinya sedang kuat juga mulai mencari di sekitar kamarnya, memanfaatkan waktu sebelum Mamori datang. Karena rasanya pasti aneh jika mengobrak-abrik kamar setelah teman sekamarnya itu datang. _Indeed_, kadang intuisi Suzuna tidak bisa diremehkan. Dengan cepat ia menemukan stiker Devil Bat di dalam laci. Suzuna melepas stiker itu, dan menemukan sesuatu terukir di sana.

"Ya! Apa ini? Bukankah ini tanda panah? Lalu alfabet S dan angka tiga ini ... apa maksudnya?" Suzuna bertanya-tanya.

Taki, Kuroki, dan Togano yang sudah _tepar_ benar-benar melupakan perburuan harta dan fokus untuk mengistirahatkan diri mereka masing-masing. Mereka langsung menerjunkan diri ke tempat tidur begitu sampai di kamar mereka masing-masing. Sementara itu Juumonji yang sedang ingin menyendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sena, Monta, dan Suzuna. Dalam hitungan detik ia berhasil menemukan stiker Devil Bat yang tertempel pada pot bunga yang terletak di atas meja kubus rubik di samping tempat tidur.

"Ini ... Morning Glory? Memangnya Morning Glory hanya ada di kamar ini saja?" Pemuda berambut keperakan itu bertanya-tanya. Juumonji memang tergolong sedikit lebih pintar dari teman-teman seangkatannya. Mungkin jika teman-temannya berada dalam posisinya saat itu, mereka tidak akan mengetahui nama bunga yang ada dalam pot tersebut.

"Pasti tidak cukup hanya satu _clue_," ujarnya tenang. _Indeed_, Juumonji memang satu _step_ lebih pintar dari teman-temannya, mungkin pengaruh gen ayahnya yang juga sangat pintar.

"Aku harus mencari _clue_ sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum yang lain menemukannya," ujarnya lantang. Rasanya seperti, jiwa kompetitif pemuda berambut keperakan itu sudah bangun sepenuhnya.

.

—Someone Behind the Door © karin-mikkadhira—

.

_Satu jam sebelum jam makan malam,_

Hiruma melangkah santai menuju kamarnya yang bernomor satu, terletak di sebelah kiri lorong menuju ruang makan. _Exploring beach_ baru saja usai, dan sang komandan neraka itu cukup bahagia setelah melihat penderitaan para juniornya yang bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Seringai setan terkembang di wajahnya, perasaan bahagia sungguh membuncah dari dalam hati kecilnya—jika ia punya. Dan saat itu ia berniat untuk memindahkan seluruh foto-foto menarik yang didapatkannya ke laptop kesayangannya. Masih dengan santai, ia membuka pintu kamarnya yang berlukiskan seekor kambing yang cukup elegan. Ia lalu menutup pintu kamar tersebut, lalu tertegun.

_Brengsek_, batinnya.

Sang komandan neraka memicingkan matanya, lalu mulai mengedarkan matanya ke sudut-sudut tertentu. Tangan kurusnya dengan cekatan membuka semua pintu lemari yang ada di kamar itu.

Ada yang hilang.

Bukan hanya satu, tapi banyak.

Laptopnya, telepon satelitnya, dan satu tas yang berisi ratusan ponselnya raib. Padahal ia yakin ia tak pernah memindahkan barang-barang krusialnya itu ke tempat lain. Ia yakin, terakhir kali ia meninggalkan barang-barang itu di atas tempat tidur, dan tentu saja pintu selalu ia kunci.

_Apa-apaan ... siapa?_ Sang komandan neraka terus merutuk dalam hati. Kemudian ia menyibakkan selimut di atas kasurnya dan—oh! Secarik kertas tertangkap oleh kedua mata _emerald_-nya. Ia menatap gambar di secarik kertas itu lekat-lekat.

_Oh, ada yang menantangku rupanya_.

Pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu menyiapkan AK-47 kesayangannya, dan dengan cepat ia berlalu menuju lantai dua. Cepat namun tenang, tanpa suara, seperti karnivora sedang memburu mangsanya. Suasana juga sedang sangat tenang karena panitia dan para junior sibuk membersihkan dan mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuh mereka di kamar maisng-masing. Tidak ada seorang pun saksi mata saat Hiruma melangkah menuju kamar nomor tujuh yang terletak di lantai dua. Hiruma yang mempunyai kunci cadangan seluruh ruangan, tanpa basa-basi langsung membuka pintu tersebut. Ia yakin kamar itu adalah tempat yang benar, karena gambar di secarik kertas yang ditemukannya tadi adalah gambar seekor kepiting—Cancer. Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan meski tahu setiap kamar di villa itu memiliki peredam suara.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu mendekati tempat tidur dengan barang-barang yang dicarinya di atasnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya seperti seorang tentara, namun ia tidak merasakan hawa kehidupan lain di kamar itu. Kemudian ia mulai mencoba menyentuh laptop kesayangannya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur itu.

_Jlebb_

Pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu mematung. Pupilnya melirik ke bawah, ke bercak darah yang mengotori laptop kesayangannya. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang juga terkena bercak darah dari laptop putih kesayangannya itu. Memutar kepalanya pun sang komandan neraka itu tak mampu. Cairan _crimson_ terus mengalir dari perut sang komandan, dan hanya masalah waktu sebelum sang komandan kehilangan kesadarannya.

_Dia_ membiarkan pedang pendeknya menancap di perut sang komandan neraka, lalu _dia_ menyingkirkan seluruh barang-barang milik sang komandan yang memang sengaja digeletakkannya di atas tempat tidur. Melihat sang komandan neraka yang terus mengeluarkan keringat dingin tanpa bisa bergerak sedikit pun, _dia_ hanya bisa tersenyum.

"_Memang paling enak jika kita menyingkirkan orang yang terkuat dahulu, kan?"_

_Teng … teng … teng … teng … teng … teng…._

Lonceng dari jam klasik di ruang makan berdentang enam kali, menandakan waktu makan malam tiba. Dan tepat saat lonceng berdentang untuk yang keenam kalinya, sang komandan neraka menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Di saat terakhirnya pun, sang komandan neraka masih sempat menunjukkan seringai setannya kepada _dia_ sambil menunjuk _dia_ dengan sombongnya.

"_Selanjutnya … siapa?"_

.

_Now the mystery is telling you the preface..._

.

**| TSUZUKU, |**

.

**A/N : **terima kasih untuk semua yg sudah review chapter dua, dan maaf saya belum bisa balas satu-satu karena keterbatasan waktu, tapi saya sungguh senang sekali! maafkan keterlambatan saya dalam update, karena banyak faktor teknis maupun non-teknis yang menghambat. dan mohon maaf sekali, chapter ini banyak mengandung bahasa yang kurang pantas, karena mungkin agak mengganggu yang sedang berpuasa. saya sungguh" minta maaf! T.T dan chapter ini baru pembukaan...

.

**| Review? |**


	4. Something Bad Happens

Disclaimer : _**Eyeshield 21**_ © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi semata, bukan untuk mengambil keuntungan secara komersil.

Game inspiration : _**Running Man**_ © SBS

**WARNING!** : **OOC, typos, charadeath, alter-ego, bloody scene, **dan segala keabalan yang lainnya.

.

_Dedicated for "Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Indonesia Awards": __**H**__oliday_

.

An Eyeshield 21 fanfiction by karin-mikkadhira-,

_**Someone Behind The Door**_

['cause we don't know there's another existence behind the door, right?]

.

**4****th**** Door : S**omething Bad Happens

.

.

.

_Teng … teng … teng … teng … teng … teng … teng … teng …_

Jam klasik di ruang makan itu kembali mendentangkan loncengnya. Detik demi detik tanpa terasa berlalu begitu cepat. Rasanya baru saja mendengar dentang lonceng tujuh kali, dan dentang lonceng delapan kali sudah terdengar lagi. Satu jam terasa seperti satu menit di villa itu, membawa ketegangan tersendiri bagi para penghuninya. Misteri demi misteri yang satu-persatu mulai menunjukkan batang hidungnya, cepat atau lambat akan terungkap oleh putaran waktu yang tak dapat dihentikan.

_Dia_ membuka keran wastafel di kamarnya dengan santai, lalu menaruh kedua tangannya di bawah aliran air dingin yang cukup menyegarkan. _Dia_ mengusap kedua tangannya berkali-kali, lalu menuangkan sabun cuci tangan dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak di atas salah satu telapak tangannya. Dengan sedikit tenaga _dia_ mulai mengusap-usap tangannya lagi, sampai bau lemon pekat tercium karena banyaknya sabun cuci tangan yang dituangkannya. _Dia_ terdiam sejenak, menghirup bau lemon yang mulai menguar. _Dia_ memang sengaja menuangkan sabun cuci tangan dalam jumlah banyak untuk menghilangkan bau lain yang cukup pekat, yang menempel di kedua tangannya.

Ya, bau darah.

Sekitar dua jam lalu tangannya masih merah, diwarnai oleh darah mangsa pertamanya. Dicuci berapa kali pun bau darah masih tercium dari jarak dekat. Oleh karena itu _dia_ menggunakan aroma lemon dari sabun cuci tangan yang ada di kamarnya untuk menghapus bau darah. Karena kalau sampai ada yang menciumnya, habislah sudah. Walaupun sebenarnya identitasnya tidak berpengaruh besar, karena diketahui atau tidak, para mangsanya tetap tidak akan bisa melarikan diri darinya. Sampai dua hari ke depan, pulau itu benar-benar seperti sangkar yang terkunci rapat bagi para mangsanya.

"_Lihat," _ujarnya, _"siapa yang menyangka jika wajah ini akan memburu kalian?"_

.

—Someone Behind the Door © karin-mikkadhira—

.

Detik demi detik terus berlalu dengan cepat, membuat satu hari dan lima belas jam terasa tidak lama lagi. Sejauh ini baru tiga _clue_ yang ditemukan, yaitu **naga, tanda panah beserta alfabet S dan angka tiga, **serta bunga **Morning Glory**. Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh keempat orang anggota Devil Bats itu bahwa _clue_ yang mereka temukan benar-benar se-_absurd_ itu. Mereka berempat memang tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka masing-masing sudah menemukan _clue _yang berbeda. Namun jika dipikir-pikir, jika mereka berempat bertukar informasi pun, jawabannya tidak akan terlihat. Maksudnya, apa coba hubungan antara ketiga _clue_ itu?

Di kamar nomor enam, seorang gadis berambut biru mencoba menempelkan telinganya ke dinding, berharap bisa mencuri dengar obrolan Sena dan Monta yang berada di kamar sebelah. Namun jerih payahnya sia-sia, karena ia tak dapat mendengar suara apapun. Gadis berambut biru itu tak pernah tahu bahwa dinding yang memisahkan kamarnya dengan kamar Sena dan Monta adalah dinding beton tebal yang juga sudah dilapisi dengan peredam suara. Dengan itu mustahil suara dari dalam kamar terdengar ke luar kamar, maupun sebaliknya.

"Yaa, sial," ujar gadis berambut biru itu kesal sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dinding. Ia mulai frustasi karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti arti dari _clue_ yang ditemukannya. Lalu setelah mencari lagi pun, gadis berambut biru itu tidak dapat menemukan _clue_ lain di kamarnya.

"Yaa, kenapa _clue _ seperti ini sih yang disembunyikan di sini? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti artinya," ujar gadis itu frustasi. Ia menatap kertas yang telah ditulisi _clue_ yang ia temukan di dalam laci tadi, lalu mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya karena tidak mengerti.

"Masalahnya sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk tentang arah mana yang dimaksud oleh tanda panah ini. Lalu … huruf S dan angka tiga ini? S3? Tipe ponsel _android_ terbarukah? Aduuh pusing," ujar gadis berambut biru itu seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Meskipun hari itu intuisinya sedang bagus, namun tetap saja teka-teki sulit _clue_ itu tidak bisa dipecahkannya. Bisa dibilang ketiga puncak Deimon-lah yang membuat _clue_ tersebut—Hiruma, Mamori, dan Yukimitsu. Dan nyatanya mereka bertiga memang sengaja membuat _clue_ yang tidak dapat dipecahkan begitu saja, walaupun sebenarnya tidak harus berpikir yang rumit-rumit untuk memecahkannya.

Di kamar sebelah—kamar nomor delapan—Sena dan Monta masih termenung di atas tempat tidur sambil sesekali menatap lekat-lekat kartu bergambar naga yang mereka temukan. Sebenarnya setelah mereka menemukan kartu naga itu, mereka mencoba mencari _clue_ yang lain di kamar itu. Sayangnya hasilnya nihil, mereka sama sekali tidak melihat stiker Devil Bat dimanapun.

"Aah, aku benar-benar tidak tahu!" rutuk Monta sambil memegang kepalanya kesal. Sejak tadi yang muncul di pikirannya hanya sosok seekor naga animasi yang meliuk-liuk kesana-kemari.

"Aku juga sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa. Naga ini … apa ya? _12 signs of zodiac_ kan tidak ada naganya, dan sejauh ini aku tidak pernah melihat gambar naga atau apapun yang berbentuk naga di villa ini." Sena mencoba mengingat-ingat setiap sudut villa yang pernah dilewatinya. Namun ia cukup yakin bahwa tidak ada satu nagapun yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Aku sudah mulai ngantuk, mukya. Sepertinya kita harus cepat bergerak dan mencari _clue_ di luar," ujar Monta sambil menguap. Rasa kantuk mulai menghampirinya sebagai imbas dari latihan _sparta_ yang cukup melelahkan.

"Kau benar Monta, siapa tahu yang lain juga sudah mulai bergerak di luar." Eyeshield 21 membenarkan perkataan teman sekamarnya tersebut.

Sementara itu di lantai tiga, tepatnya kamar nomor sebelas, seseorang yang sebelumnya sudah menemukan salah satu _clue_ masih sibuk mencari di kamarnya. Mau dipikirkan selama apapun, Morning Glory belumlah cukup untuk mengungkap tempat persembunyian harta karun misterius itu. Maka pemuda berambut keperakan itu memutuskan untuk terus mencari sampai setidaknya menemukan satu stiker Devil Bat lagi. Saking telitinya mencari, kamar nomor sebelas itu menjadi seperti kapal pecah.

Pemuda berambut keperakan itu benar-benar mencari seperti orang kesetanan. Entahlah, ia tidak begitu memikirkan apa isi harta karun yang tersembunyi itu. Ia hanya merasa bahwa permainan mencari dan memecahkan _clue_ itu sangat menarik, sampai-sampai ia ingin bermain sebagai individu. Bukannya ia mengabaikan saudara-saudaranya—Haha Bros, hanya entah kenapa alam bawah sadarnya terus memaksanya untuk bertindak secara individu. Agak aneh memang, namun pemuda berambut keperakan tersebut tetap menikmatinya.

Meskipun tiap sudut kamar telah ditelusurinya, ia belum menyerah. Ia mengulangi penelusurannya sekali lagi, berharap ada celah terlewat yang ditempeli oleh stiker Devil Bat. Kali ini ia memfokuskan pencariannya di celah-celah seperti di bawah TV, di bawah meja, di bawah kursi, di bawah lampu tidur, dan lain-lain. Namun setelah beberapa menit melakukan _re-search_, hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Bahkan butir-butir keringat mulai turun dari pelipisnya. Saking seriusnya pemuda berambut keperakan itu mencari, sejak tadi ia belum berhenti sampai berkeringat begitu.

Merasa cukup lelah, akhirnya pemuda berambut keperakan itu berhenti sejenak. Kemudian ia mengambil tempat tisu yang ada di samping TV. Ia mengambil beberapa carik tisu sambil menatap tempat tisu yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut, dan—

"Eh?"

—ia melihat sesuatu di dalam tempat tisu tersebut. Sesuatu yang berwarna merah terlihat mencuat di dinding tempat tisu tersebut. Dengan cepat ia membongkar tempat tisu tersebut dan _bingo!_ Stiker Devil Bat tertempel di sana. Awalnya ia pikir tempat tisu itulah yang menjadi _clue_, namun ia menemukan suatu ukiran yang tertutup oleh stiker itu. Sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Suzuna sebelumnya, ia juga mencoba melepas stiker tersebut, dan menemukan sesuatu di belakangnya. Sebuah **lingkaran dengan angka 12 di dalamnya**terukir rapi di dalam tempat tisu tersebut.

"Lingkaran … dua belas? _12 signs of zodiac?_" Pemuda berambut keperakan itu mulai berasumsi. Sayangnya asumsinya belumlah tepat.

"Ah, tidak." Ia menggeleng sekali. "Lagipula apa hubungannya dengan Morning Glory?" tanyanya tidak kepada siapapun. Kini teka-teki baru muncul di hadapannya, dan alam bawah sadarnya kembali memaksanya untuk cepat-cepat memecahkan teka-teki tersebut. Juumonji memang lain daripada yang lain. Tidak hanya di lapangan _football_ saja ia bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan terpendamnya—seperti saat ia mencetak _touchdown_, ternyata ia juga memiliki bakat terpendam untuk hal seperti ini. Tak muluk lah kalau kita memberikan julukan _Ace_ padanya.

_Cklek_

Pintu kamar nomor enam tersebut dibuka pelan-pelan. Kemunculan gadis berambut _auburn_ itu mengejutkan juniornya yang masih sibuk mengobrak-abrik kamar untuk mencari _clue_ lain yang kemungkinan ada di kamar itu.

"Yaa! Mamo_-nee_!" seru gadis berambut biru itu. Seketika bulu kuduknya berdiri karena kemunculan Mamori yang tiba-tiba seperti pencuri yang mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ka-kau sedang apa Suzuna?" tanya gadis berambut _auburn_ itu sambil memasang wajah bingung. Bagaimana tidak, Suzuna seperti kucing yang baru saja mengacaukan kamar majikannya.

"Aku," ujar Suzuna, lalu terdiam sejenak. "Huwaaa Mamo-_nee!_ Beritahu aku satu saja tempat _clue_ itu disembunyikan! Aku tahu di kamar ini pasti masih ada _clue_ yang tersembunyi … huwee … atau beritahu aku arti tanda panah ini." Suzuna tiba-tiba saja menghambur ke pelukan Mamori dan memohon _oneesan_-nya tersebut untuk memberitahunya sesuatu tentang _clue_. Mamori yang diserang hanya bisa beraduh-aduh ria karena sudah menyangka hal seperti itu akan terjadi.

"Aduh Suzuna, maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu. Lagipula yang menyebarkan _clue-clue_ tersebut bukan aku. Musashi-_kun_, Yukimitsu-_kun_, dan Ishimaru-_kun_ yang bertugas untuk menyebar _clue_-nya, jadi aku tidak tahu apa-apa," ujar gadis bermata safir itu _innocent_. Tapi gadis itu memang tidak tahu menahu soal lokasi _clue_ yang lain, karena tugasnya hanya sebagai mandor, dan Musashi, Yukimitsu, serta Ishimaru-lah yang menyebarkan _clue-clue_ itu secara _random_.

"Yaaa! Ayolah Mamo-_nee_, kumo—oh!"

"Eh?" Gadis bermata safir itu menoleh, mengikuti arah pandangan juniornya tersebut. Sepertinya Suzuna menemukan sesuatu di belakangnya.

"Ya ampun ternyata ada di sini!" seru Suzuna seraya menghampiri kumpulan bingkai berukuran 2R yang tergantung di dinding persis di belakang Mamori. Tangannya diulurkan menuju salah satu bingkai yang ditempeli oleh stiker Devil Bat kecil. Memang bukan _clue_ yang mudah terlihat sih, dengan ukuran stiker yang cukup kecil dan kerumunan bingkai di sekelilingnya. Suzuna meraih bingkai tersebut dan mencermati gambar yang ada di dalamnya. Hanya ada satu gambar yang terlihat di sana, simbol **π**** (phi).**

"Ya! Apalagi ini?" rutuk Suzuna. Jujur saja, matematika adalah pelajaran yang paling dibenci Suzuna, dan nilai ulangan semua mata pelajaran eksak Suzuna jatuh di bab yang harus menggunakan rumus matematika. Entah harus dibilang beruntung, atau malah tidak beruntung, Suzuna adalah salah seorang yang berhasil menemukan dua _clue_ dalam satu tempat. Namun sayangnya, tak ada satu _clue_ pun yang dapat dimengertinya. Sementara teman sekamarnya, Mamori Anezaki hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kebingungan juniornya tersebut. Tentu saja sebagai panitia, Mamori mengetahui jawabannya. Namun memberikan _hint_ kepada Suzuna saat itu akan membuat seluruh permainan yang telah dirancang panitia menjadi kurang menarik. Oleh karena itu Mamori hanya bisa tersenyum dan memantau dari jauh.

.

—Someone Behind the Door © karin-mikkadhira—

.

"Ng?" Raimon Taro terbangun. Ia memandang jam di kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih. Ia tak sadar telah ketiduran selama itu. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati teman sekamarnya yang sudah tertidur lelap sambil menggenggam kartu bergambar naga tersebut. Tak banyak bicara, ia hanya mengucek matanya sebentar lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, dan ia ingin mengambil minum di lantai bawah. Tanpa banyak bersuara dan dengan wajah yang masih _blank_, pemuda berkaki bengkok itu keluar dari kamarnya, lalu menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

Dengan mata sayu, pemuda berkaki bengkok itu menelusuri koridor yang hanya diterangi cahaya remang-remang dari lampu kuncup bunga yang tersebar di dinding. Dengan langkah lunglai ia berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil segelas air dingin. Dibukanya perlahan kulkas yang sudah berada di depan mata, lalu dituangkannya air dingin ke dalam gelasnya. Tanpa buang waktu ia langsung meneguk segelas air putih dingin yang sangat menyegarkan tersebut. Kelopak matanya mulai terangkat, membuat wajahnya tidak se-_blank_ yang sebelumnya. Ia mengedip-kedipkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali sampai—

"Ng?" Ia memandang lurus tempatnya berdiri. Ada benda aneh yang terinjak olehnya—stiker Devil Bat yang _glowing in the dark_! Terkejut namun tidak mengeluarkan banyak suara, pemuda berkaki bengkok itu menatap lekat-lekat penemuan besarnya itu. Ternyata ada beberapa _glowy sticker_ lain yang seperti menunjukkan jalan menuju suatu tempat. _Glowy sticker_ itu adalah buatan Hiruma, memakai kertas khusus yang akan memantulkan cahaya matahari sehingga di siang hari tidak akan terlihat, namun _glowing_ _in the dark_ saat ruangan menjadi gelap.

Bahagia dengan penemuan besarnya itu, tanpa ragu ia langsung mengikuti jejak _glowy sticker_ tersebut. Sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang mulai merinding, Monta terus mengikuti jejak itu, yang berakhir di pintu belakang villa. Monta yang nyawanya masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, penasaran akan akhir dari _clue_ itu. Ia mencoba memutar kenop pintu belakang villa tersebut dan—

_Cklek!_

—pintu itu terbuka. Tidak dikunci rupanya. Dengan kesadaran yang belum seratus persen, _ace receiver_ Deimon Devil Bats tersebut melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu, menginjak rerumputan yang tumbuh subur di belakang villa tersebut. Namun kegelapan pekat langsung menyelimuti Raimon Taro. Yang terlihat di depan matanya hanya hitam—ia tak dapat melihat apapun setelah menginjakkan kakiknya keluar villa tersebut. Monta yang masih linglung terdiam sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam villa. Ia melangkahkan kakinya—

"A-argh! Ngggh!"

Seseorang muncul dari balik pintu, menerkam leher sang _receiver_ dengan tambang tipis. Dililitkannya kedua ujung tambang yang tersisa di tangannya, lalu ditariknya sekuat tenaga. Sang _receiver_ tak kuasa melawan. Hanya erangan kesakitan yang terdengar seperti tercekat di tenggorokannya. Tangannya berusaha untuk meraih seseorang yang menyerangnya dan berusaha melonggarkan lilitan tambang di lehernya secara bergantian. Namun makin lama kekuatannya makin terkikis, pemuda berkaki bengkok itu tak mampu lagi berbuat banyak. Air liur terus menerus menuruni sudut bibirnya yang sejak tadi terbuka, mencari udara. Kaki bengkok pemuda itu yang mulanya terus bergerak menendang-nendang udara, lama-kelamaan melambat, dan akhirnya berhenti. Bersamaan dengan itu, seluruh bagian tubuh pemuda berkaki bengkok itu terjulur ke bawah dengan lemas. Hanya matanya yang masih terbuka lebar, membelalak, membulat, seperti mau keluar dari kelopaknya. Dan seketika satu hawa kehidupan pun hilang dari ruangan itu.

_Bluk_

_Dia_ melepaskan tambang tipisnya, membiarkan tubuh sang _receiver_ jatuh ke lantai kayu dengan suara lembut. Tampak jelas bekas tambang yang melilit leher sang _receiver _mulai membiru. Lalu tanpa menunggu lama, _dia_ menyeret mayat sang _receiver_ tersebut ke suatu tempat. _Dia_ untuk sementara menyembunyikan tubuh korbannya sampai saatnya tiba. Karena saat mayat itu ditemukan, maka teror yang sebenarnya akan menghantui semua orang di villa itu.

"_Satu lagi selesai, siapa yang berikutnya?"_

Ia menepukkan kedua tangannya seakan membersihkan debu-debu kejahatan yang menempel di kedua telapak tangannya tersebut. Lalu _dia_ melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya, berencana untuk menunggu sampai esok pagi, dan saat itu _dia_ yang lain akan muncul sebagai orang yang tak tahu apa-apa.

.

—Someone Behind the Door © karin-mikkadhira—

.

Keesokan paginya gadis bermata safir itu bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyiapkan menu sarapan. Saat itu sekitar pukul enam, ia sudah bersiap-siap dengan segala bahan makanan dan alat-alat masak di dapur. Tak banyak membuang waktu, gadis bermata safir itu langsung menari dengan alat-alat masak yang tersedia. Ia berusaha memasak sehening mungkin, agar yang lainnya tidak terbangun. Gadis itu tahu benar bahwa teman-temannya, terutama para juniornya tengah mengalami kelelahan akut yang disebabkan oleh latihan _sparta_ dadakan tempo hari. Oleh karena itu, ia berusaha agar alat-alat masak yang digunakannya tidak berdentingan.

Meskipun terlihat berkonsentrasi, raut kecemasan tak dapat luput dari wajah gadis bermata safir tersebut. Pagi itu ia mengetuk pintu kamar Hiruma, namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Pintu kamar nomor satu itu terkunci rapat, tidak membiarkan seekor lalat pun masuk ke sana. Mamori pikir itu adalah hal yang aneh. Untuk apa Hiruma mengunci diri di kamar semalaman? Dan lagi pemuda bermata _emerald_ tersebut tak memiliki alasan untuk pura-pura menjadi orang hilang—hal itu tidak ada di konsep _game_ yang telah dibuat. Oleh karena itu Mamori agak cemas. Memang ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi kepada komandan neraka tersebut, namun tetap saja keanehan itu membawa firasat yang tidak enak.

Gadis bermata safir itu merenung. Semalam Suzuna sempat menanyakan keberadaan Hiruma padanya, dan ia mulai berpikir bahwa juniornya yang lain cepat atau lambat akan bertanya juga. Tidak mau membuat para juniornya ikut khawatir, gadis bermata safir itu memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada para juniornya, dan bersikap seolah-olah Hiruma bersembunyi di tempat yang tak terlihat dan mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka semua. Ya, untuk saat itu hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Tak lama berkutat dengan bahan-bahan masakannya, tempat itu telah penuh dengan sampah-sampah dapur. Sebagai orang yang cinta kebersihan, Mamori memungutinya, memasukkannya ke dalam kantung plastik, dan berniat untuk membuangnya ke tempat sampah di belakang villa, tepat di samping kanan pintu belakang villa. Mamori pun memutar kenop pintu itu, lalu menarik pintu itu ke arah dalam.

_Bluk_

Kantung plastik berisi sampah dapur itu jatuh mengikuti gravitasi bumi. Seketika tubuh gadis bermata safir itu gemetar, lalu ia membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang halus.

Tepat di hadapannya, tubuh seorang pemuda tergantung di tiang besi usang seperti bekas ring basket yang berada tepat di atas kusen pintu belakang villa itu. Gadis itu tidak dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu karena tubuh pemuda itu membelakanginya. Namun hanya dengan sekali lihat, gadis bermata safir itu dapat mengetahui siapa pemilik tubuh yang tergantung di balik pintu tersebut. Gadis bermata safir itu jatuh terduduk sebelum akhirnya berteriak—

"Kyaaaa!"

.

_The mystery just asking, "Who's next?"_

.

**| TSUZUKU, |**

.

**A/N : **terima kasih untuk semua yg sudah review chapter tiga, dan maaf saya belum bisa balas satu-satu karena keterbatasan waktu, tapi saya sungguh senang sekali! maafkan keterlambatan saya dalam update, karena banyak faktor teknis maupun non-teknis yang menghambat. dan sang macan baru saja bergerak untuk memburu mangsa-mangsa selanjutnya...

.

**| Review? |**


	5. Unstoppable Mystery

Disclaimer : ___**Eyeshield 21**_ © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi semata, bukan untuk mengambil keuntungan secara komersil.

Game inspiration : _**Running Man**_ © SBS

**WARNING!** : **OOC, typos, charadeath, alter-ego, bloody scene, **dan segala keabalan yang lainnya.

.

_Dedicated for "Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Indonesia Awards": __**H**__oliday_

.

An Eyeshield 21 fanfiction by karin-mikkadhira-,

_**Someone Behind The Door**_

['cause we don't know there's another existence behind the door, right?]

.

**5****th**** Door : U**nstoppable Mystery

.

.

.

Bulu kuduknya berdiri, tubuhnya gemetaran, air mata mulai menggenangi sudut matanya. Gadis bermata safir itu sama sekali tak bisa memercayai apa yang ada di depan matanya. Tangan kirinya membekap mulutnya, dan tangan kanannya menggenggam lengan kirinya erat. Gadis itu berharap semua yang ada di depan matanya hanyalah mimpi buruk yang tak nyata dan akan segera usai. Sungguh, ia membenci perasaan yang menusuk tulangnya saat itu. Rasanya ngilu. Bahkan kalau satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu adalah dengan menghilangkan nyawa sendiri, mungkin gadis itu memilih untuk melakukannya, daripada harus menahan rasa ngilu itu untuk waktu yang lama.

"Ada apa?" Ishimaru yang kebetulan saja sedang membuka pintu kamarnya saat Mamori berteriak mulai bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi. Dengan wajah yang menyiratkan sedikit rasa kantuk, ia menghampiri Mamori yang terduduk di depan pintu belakang villa tersebut.

"A-astaga…." Ekspresi Ishimaru berubah seketika. Pemuda yang jarang sekali menampakkan ekspresinya itu membulatkan matanya, terkejut bukan main. Dirasakan tubuhnya mulai gemetaran, dan bulu kuduknya juga berdiri, sama seperti gadis berambut _auburn_ di depannya yang masih mematung tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Saat itu, Yukimitsu yang terbangun karena teriakan Mamori juga mulai bertanya-tanya. Dalam keadaan masih setengah sadar, ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Awalnya ia berpikir Mamori berteriak karena melihat kecoa, laba-laba, atau jenis hewan lain yang biasanya ditakuti oleh perempuan. Tapi setelah ia melihat Ishimaru yang juga mematung bersama Mamori, pikirannya buyar. Apa gerangan yang membuat kedua temannya tersebut mematung seperti itu?"

"Apa yang kalian laku—" Yukimitsu akhirnya menghampiri kedua temannya yang masih mematung di depan pintu belakang villa tersebut. Tenggorokannya tercekat setelah melihat apa yang kedua temannya lihat sebelumnya. Akhirnya ia mengerti alasan kedua temannya sampai mematung dalam bisu seperti itu, dan sepertinya ia akan menjadi orang ketiga yang melakukan hal serupa.

"Mon … mon … ta?" Sebuah nama meluncur dari bibir Yukimitsu. Nama itu keluar secara refleks dari bibirnya sepersekian detik setelah ia melihat tubuh seorang pemuda yang tergantung membelakanginya dan kedua temannya di balik pintu belakang villa tersebut.

Ya, mayat yang tergantung di sana adalah mayat Raimon Taro, sang _ace receiver _Deimon Devil Bats.

Bahkan saat nyawanya telah hilang sekalipun, bentuk kakiknya membuat orang-orang tahu bahwa tubuh tak bernyawa itu milik Raimon Taro.

Meski masih _shock_, Yukimitsu mencoba bicara, "Ki-kita harus me-menurunkan tubuhnya da-dari sana," ujarnya terbata. Ishimaru yang juga masih sedikit linglung akhirnya mengikuti komando Yukimitsu. Pertama-tama Ishimaru mengambil pisau untuk memotong tambang yang melilit leher Monta, lalu ia dan Yukimitsu menurunkan tubuh Monta perlahan, dan membaringkannya di atas lantai. Sambil menggigit ujung bibirnya, Yukimitsu menutup kedua kelopak mata juniornya yang masih membelalak itu. Sementara Mamori yang tak sanggup melihat junior yang memujanya itu dari dekat, mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang, masih sambil membekap mulutnya. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Ke-kenapa bisa begini… Siapa yang tega melakukan ini?" tanya gadis berambut _auburn_ itu di tengah isaknya. Sulit baginya untuk berpikir jernih saat itu. Ketika pikirannya sedang dipenuhi oleh Hiruma yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang, hal mengerikan malah terjadi di depan matanya.

Tunggu—

—Hiruma yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang?

Mamori kembali membelalakkan mata safirnya. Suatu pemikiran yang baru saja melintasi otaknya secara tak sengaja membuatnya semakin kesulitan untuk melihat realita. "Jangan-jangan … Hiruma juga…" celetuk gadis berambut _auburn_ itu tiba-tiba, mengejutkan kedua teman seangkatannya yang masih merenungi kepergian juniornya.

"Jangan bilang kau mau mengatakan bahwa Hiruma mungkin saja mengalami hal yang sama dengan Monta?" tanya Yukimitsu tegas. Aura serius terbaca dari setiap kata yang diungkapkannya, dan terpancar melalui sorot matanya. Sejujurnya, ia juga memikirkan hal yang sama. _Bagaimana jika Hiruma juga … meninggal?_

"Ta-tapi hal ini tidak masuk akal," ujar Ishimaru mendinginkan atmosfer di antara Mamori dan Yukimitsu yang pikirannya sudah mulai melayang kemana-mana. "Bu-bukankah tidak ada orang lain di pulau ini selain kita? La-lalu siapa?" tanya Ishimaru kebingungan. Agaknya ia bisa membaca situasi yang mulai kacau saat itu.

Mamori dan Yukimitsu kemudian terdiam, memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ishimaru. Memang benar, bukankah tidak ada orang lain di pulau itu selain mereka? Bukankah tempo hari saat mereka datang ke pulau itu untuk mengadakan survei, mereka sudah memastikan bahwa pulau itu benar-benar bersih dari manusia? Kalau begitu, siapa? Siapa yang berani melakukan hal yang sekejam ini pada mereka? Tanpa diteliti oleh para ahli pun mereka sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kasus ini adalah pembunuhan. Kecelakaan? Sangat tidak mungkin sekali banget—versi bahasa tidak efektifnya. Bunuh diri? Tidak mungkin, sama sekali tidak ada motif maupun bukti penting yang menunjukkan bahwa kasus itu adalah bunuh diri—seperti kursi yang dipakai sebagai pijakan untuk gantung diri. Satu-satunya opsi yang tersisa hanya pembunuhan, meskipun mereka hampir seratus persen yakin bahwa tidak ada orang selain anggota Deimon Devil Bats yang saat itu berada di pulau itu.

Ketiga siswa kelas tiga tersebut mulai saling memandang dengan pandangan sedikit curiga. Dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, kata pembunuhan tengah menjadi _center of interest_ dibanding topik-topik yang lain. Dan saat itu mereka bertiga berpikir: jika di pulau ini benar-benar tidak ada siapapun selain kami, lalu siapa yang menyebabkan seluruh kekacauan ini? Masa … salah seorang di antara anggota Deimon Devil Bats? Rasanya hampir tidak mungkin, karena sama sekali tidak ada motif. Kalau begitu, apa maksud dari semua ini?

"Ti-tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin," ujar Mamori Anezaki sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia merasa bahwa kedua temannya juga berpikiran sama dengannya: salah satu anggota Deimon Devil Bats adalah pelakunya.

Yukimitsu menatap Mamori _desperate_. "Tapi kita tidak memiliki kemungkinan lain yang bisa menjawab kasus ini—"

"Kasus apa?" Suara seorang gadis mengejutkan ketiga siswa kelas tiga yang masih ber-_brainstorming_ ria di tempat kejadian perkara. Perhatian gadis berambut biru itu tertuju pada ketiga seniornya, belum menyadari akan keberadaan raga tak bernyawa yang terbaring di antara para seniornya. Langkah kaki mungilnya mulai menuruni tangga, sampai pada akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk di anak tangga keempat yang baru saja dipijaknya.

"E-eh? Mo-Monta?" Bibirnya gemetaran, suaranya gemetar. Gadis berambut biru itu sama sekali _blank_ dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Kepalanya mendadak berat karena seluruh sel-sel otaknya bertanya: "Ada apa dengan Monta? Kenapa dia terbaring di situ dengan tubuh yang membiru?"

Dengan cepat Mamori menghampiri Suzuna yang mematung seketika. gadis berambut _auburn_ itu mendekap Suzuna erat, lalu memutar badannya sedikit agar mata Suzuna tidak tertuju kepada Monta. Bisa dirasakannya tubuh Suzuna sangat gemetar. Gadis berambut _auburn_ itu hanya bisa memeluk Suzuna dalam bisu, sampai akhirnya tangis mereka pecah, mengungkapkan kesedihan dari lubuk hati mereka masing-masing.

Sementara kedua pemuda yang berada di sana hanya bisa membisu, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ishimaru hanya berdiri mematung, sementara Yukimitsu duduk dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam. Apa yang terjadi pagi itu benar-benar mengacaukan otak mereka semua. Bahkan saat keenam siswa kelas tiga merapatkan rencana liburan itu, dan memikirkan skenario terburuk dimana ada yang hampir tenggelam di laut, atau pingsan karena sesuatu, mereka tidak berpikir itu akan terjadi. Mereka memang berjaga-jaga, namun sebenarnya mereka sembilan puluh persen yakin bahwa perkiraan terburuk mereka tidak akan terjadi. Ya, setidaknya begitu—sampai pagi itu tiba. Kejadian yang benar-benar di luar perkiraan terjadi. Bahkan saat mereka melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, mereka masih berharap bahwa semuanya hanyalah mimpi buruk. Kata 'meninggal', 'terbunuh', 'mati', dan sebagainya tidak ada dalam kamus Yukimitsu dan Ishimaru sebelumnya.

"Ke-kenapa kalian menangis?" Tiba-tiba saja Kurita muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya yang berlukiskan Aquarius. Ia menghampiri teman-temannya yang kelihatannya sedang mengelilingi seseorang yang berbaring di lantai dapur. Kemudian ia tertegun saat melihat pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya terbujur kaku di sana.

"Mo-Monta? Ke-kenapa dia tidur di sini?" tanya Kurita tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia meraih lengan Monta dan menggoyang-goyangkannya, mencoba membangunkan Monta dari tidur lelapnya tanpa mengetahui fakta bahwa Monta tak mungkin bangun.

"Hentikan," ujar Yukimitsu seraya menahan tangan Kurita untuk menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Monta. Kurita hanya menatap Yukimitsu bingung, benar-benar _no idea_ terhadap hal yang sudah terjadi. Tak mampu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya begitu saja, Yukimitsu hanya menggeleng, lalu menoleh ke arah Monta. Kurita diam, mencoba mencerna bahasa isyarat yang diberikan oleh Yukimitsu. Perlu beberapa detik sampai sel-sel otaknya dapat menerjemahkan bahasa isyarat itu sebagai kalimat: ia sudah tidak ada.

Saat ia sadar akan apa yang terjadi, pemuda tambun itu juga hanya bisa mematung seperti yang lainnya. Air mata menggenang di sudut matanya, namun tidak jatuh, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan tangisannya seperti Mamori dan Suzuna. Justru rasa sakit di dadanya yang menahan semua itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Suara seorang pemuda terdengar dari arah tangga. Seorang pemuda berambut keperakan dan pemuda bermata _hazel_ menuruni tangga bersama. Kebetulan mereka bangun pada saat yang bersamaan dan bertemu di tangga saat mereka memutuskan untuk turun karena mendengar keributan kecil. Mereka hanya menatap bingung Mamori dan Suzuna yang masih saling merangkul dan terduduk di anak tangga keempat, belum _ngeh_ dengan adanya tubuh yang terbujur kaku di lantai. Tubuh itu terhalang oleh Kurita sehingga tidak begitu terlihat dari sudut pandang pemuda berambut keperakan dan pemuda bermata _hazel_ tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?" Pemuda berambut keperakan tersebut bertanya lagi seraya mendekati ketiga pemuda yang mengelilingi tubuh kaku tersebut. "Astaga," ujarnya tepat saat melihat wajah pemilik tubuh yang terbujur kaku tersebut. Sementara pemuda bermata _hazel_ yang mengekor di belakangnya juga langsung mematung. Kedua kaki kecilnya gemetaran seakan tak mampu menyangga berat tubuhnya lagi. Seluruh otot tubuhnya terasa mengejang dan sulit digerakkan. Wajar saja ia bereaksi seperti itu, yang ada di depan matanya adalah jasad sahabat baiknya sendiri, tentu ia akan lebih _shock_ daripada yang lainnya.

Juumonji yang masih menahan ekspresinya—tidak seterkejut yang lain—meletakkan lengannya di bahu Eyeshield 21. Ia menjaga agar pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu tidak jatuh, karena ia dapat merasakan tubuh pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu semakin berat. Pemuda berambut keperakan itu juga merasakan bahwa kepalanya semakin berat. Apa yang ada di depan matanya terlalu sulit untuk dicerna _gyrus-gyrus_ otaknya. Sebelumnya yang ada di kepalanya hanya teka-teki tempat persembunyian harta karun, namun sekarang hal lain lagi masuk ke otaknya. Bukan, bukan perasaan sedih atau kaget yang teramat sangat yang dirasakannya. rasanya lebih seperti—sebuah misteri lain yang menunggu untuk dipecahkan.

"Kita harus menelepon polisi," ujar pemuda berambut keperakan itu tenang. Benar, yang dipikirkannya adalah bahwa kasus kejahatan telah terjadi di hadapan matanya, dan tentu saja langkah pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah melaporkannya kepada pihak yang berwajib.

"Tidak bisa. Tidak ada sinyal di villa ini. Telepon juga tidak ada. Kita hanya bisa menggunakan telepon satelit yang dibawa Hiruma," balas Yukimitsu. Benar, sejak awal memang tidak ada sinyal yang tertangkap di pulau itu.

Juumonji terdiam sejenak. "Benar, di mana dia?"

Seketika jantung seluruh siswa kelas tiga yang ada di ruangan itu berdetak semakin cepat. Kemarin mereka sudah sepakat untuk menutupi hilangnya Hiruma dari para junior. Namun apa daya, bagaimanapun bangkai disembunyikan, pasti baunya akan tercium juga. Lagipula ini benar-benar masalah yang _urgent_. Ada seseorang yang terbunuh, dan para senior tidak mungkin lagi menutup-nutupi hilangnya Hiruma.

"Dia menghilang sejak kemarin. Kami juga tidak tahu di mana dia. Semua alat komunikasi yang bisa digunakan, juga kunci cadangan semua ruangan di villa ini dipegangnya," ujar Mamori. Gadis _auburn_ itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menyesali segala yang telah terjadi.

"Dia hilang?" ujar Juumonji agak terkejut. Segera area kelabu di otaknya nekerja memproses seluruh informasi yang bagus. Spekulasi-spekulasi mulai bermunculan di pikiran Juumonji. "Kalau begitu bisa jadi dia—"

"Yang melakukan semua ini." Yukimitsu melanjutkan kalimat Juumonji. Meskipun ia tidak begitu yakin, namun yang paling patut dicurigai adalah sang komandan neraka yang menghilang tiba-tiba. Rasanya hampir mustahil jika orang lain melakukannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang begitu di saat seperti ini?" bentak Mamori. Pikiran gadis _auburn_ itu juga kacau, tapi ia tidak suka jika orang-orang sudah mulai mencurigai orang lain. Salah satu teman mereka terbunuh, dan saling mencurigai hanya membuat perasaan semakin tidak nyaman.

"Menurutku walaupun kita tidak punya motif, kita juga sama-sama tidak punya alibi yang kuat. Semua orang bisa membunuh Monta," ujar Juumonji tenang. Sampai saat itu ia yang paling berkepala dingin, memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi.

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak tahu kapan Monta keluar kamar. Saat aku terbangun tadi pagi, Monta sudah tidak ada, dan pintu kamar tidak terkunci." Pemuda bermata _hazel_ teman sekamar Monta tersebut mengungkapkan kesaksiannya. Ia bahkan menggunakan kata sumpah yang jarang sekali digunakannya. Meskipun pemuda _hazel_ itu terlihat jujur, tetap saja ia tidak memiliki alibi yang kuat.

"Kita tidak bisa diam saja kalau benar ada seseorang di sini yang telah menghilangkan nyawa teman kita," ujar Yukimitsu berusaha bijak.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita segera beritahukan hal ini kepada yang lain," ujar Juumonji.

"Siapa yang belum ada di sini?" Mamori celingukan, mencari siapa yang belum ada di ruangan itu. Ia pikir semuanya telah berkumpul sejak tadi, ternyata ada tiga orang yang belum ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kuroki, Togano, dan Taki," jawab Ishimaru.

"Biar aku saja yang membangunkan mereka." Pemuda berambut keperakan itu menawarkan diri. Sebenarnya ia berharap akan menemukan petunjuk lain di balik misteri-misteri yang terus berlanjut itu. _Somehow_, ia juga masih memikirkan teka-teki tempat persembunyian harta karun yang belum terpecahkan.

Di saat yang sama, Kuroki dan Togano yang bersama-sama menghuni kamar nomor sembilan di lantai tiga, bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan kamar mereka. Sebenarnya mereka sudah bangun sejak tadi, namun mereka tidak mendengar ribut-ribut di bawah, sehingga mereka belum keluar kamar. Tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mereka yang sama sekali belum menemukan _clue_ menuju tempat persembunyian harta karun itu membangunkan jiwa berburu mereka. Mereka mencari-cari _clue_ di dalam kamar mereka sendiri. Hebatnya, secara tidak sengaja Togano menemukan sebuah **kunci** yang ditempel di dalam mahkota lampu tidur yang berebntuk bunga, ditutupi dengan stiker Devil Bat. Mereka berspekulasi bahwa kunci tersebut adalah kunci salah satu kamar yang tidak digunakan. Akhirnya mereka mencoba kunci itu ke setiap kamar kosong di lantai tiga, namun hasilnya nihil. Lalu mereka pun mencoba di lantai dua. Mereka menuju kamar nomor tujuh di lantai dua, dan ternyata berhasil membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Tepat saat Kuroki dan Togano masuk ke kamar nomor tujuh, Juumonji naik ke lantai tiga.

"Kurasa di dalam sini ada petunjuk yang lain," ujar Kuroki sambil berbisik-bisik begitu masuk ke kamar nomor tujuh tersebut.

"Ng? Bau apa ini? Kau menciumnya tidak?" tanya Togano setelah hidungnya mencium aroma yang asing, seperti aroma _citrus_. Kuroki mencoba mengendusnya juga, lalu ia melihat sesuatu di atas tempat tidur.

Seseorang berbaring di atas tempat tidur itu, ditutupi oleh _bed cover_ sampai ke lehernya. Sementara kepalanya ditutupi oleh kain putih. Kuroki dan Togano sama-sama mengenali orang itu dari telinga dan rambutnya yang masih terlihat. Bingung, mereka mencoba menyingkap kain putih dan _bed cover_ yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sampai akhirnya mereka menyadari, orang itu sudah tidak bernyawa. Pakaiannya diwarnai oleh darah yang sudah mengering. Sontak Kuroki dan Togano gemetar hebat.

"Ha…"

"Haaaa?"

Saat itu, Juumonji yang menawarkan diri untuk membangunkan Kuroki, Togano, serta Taki memutuskan untuk berbelok ke kanan ketika ia sampai di ujung tangga. Kakinya membawanya ke depan pintu kamar nomor sepuluh, dengan lukisan timbangan yang mewakili Libra di sana. Ia mengetuk pintu itu sekali, tak ada jawaban. Dua kali, masih hening. Tiga kali, pintu itu bergeming. Perlahan pemuda berambut keperakan itu meraih kenop pintu bernomor sepuluh, dan dalam sekejap langsung menyadari bahwa pintu itu tidak terkunci setelah memutar kenopnya sedikit. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk langsung masuk saja ke kamar kakak dari Suzuna Taki tersebut.

"Hei Taki, aku masuk—"

_Brugh_

Pemuda berambut keperakan itu jatuh terjengkang tepat setelah ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar itu sebanyak dua langkah. Matanya menangkap bercak darah. Dan hanya dengan melihat kaki yang tergolek di lantai, ia bisa memastikan bahwa hal buruk lain telah terjadi.

Benar.

Malam itu, malam dimana Monta kehilangan nyawanya, _dia_ tidak berhenti. _Dia_ belum puas hanya dengan satu mangsa. Malam itu, awalnya _dia_ mengincar nyawa Eyeshield 21. Namun kemudian _dia_ berpikir, bukankah tidak menarik jika kedua orang itu terbunuh bersamaan? Maka _dia_ mengubah targetnya. Di antara kamar lain, hanya kamar Sena dan Taki yang tidak terkunci. Menghindari Eyeshield 21, _dia_ mengincar nyawa Taki. Taki yang benar-benar _defenseless _bahkan tidak sempat terbangun saat _dia_ menyerangnya. Ketika Taki membuka mata, mungkin ia telah berada di dunia yang lain.

"B-brengsek," ujar Juumonji terbata.

Dan _dia_ bersiap-siap untuk menutup tirai dari opera yang _dia_ sutradarai….

.

_The mystery is getting ready to bring down its curtains..._

.

**| TSUZUKU, |**

.

**A/N : **mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update, karena saya ketiduran kemarin T.T ini chapter lima, dan chapter final akan segera saya publish. membalas sedikit review dari chapter tiga, yang pertama, fic ini tidak akan naik rate, karena saya tidak akan menampilkan adegan _gore_. yang kedua, memang benar, Cancer adalah zodiak keempat, namun saya tidak mengurutkan kamar 1-13 dengan Aries sebagai zodiak pertama :)) saya mengikuto urutan bulan mulai dari Januari-Desember, jadi kamar 1-13 dimulai dari Capricorn-Sagitarius, ditambah Ophiucus :)) untuk yg penasaran siapa pelakunya, tunggu sebentar lagi ya ^ ^/ terima kasih atas segala apresiasi!

.

**| Review? |**


	6. Over Expectation

Disclaimer : _**Eyeshield 21**_ © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi semata, bukan untuk mengambil keuntungan secara komersil.

Game inspiration : _**Running Man**_ © SBS

**WARNING!** : **OOC, typos, charadeath, alter-ego, bloody scene, **dan segala keabalan yang lainnya.

.

_Dedicated for "Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Indonesia Awards": __**H**__oliday_

.

An Eyeshield 21 fanfiction by karin-mikkadhira-,

_**Someone Behind The Door**_

['cause we don't know there's another existence behind the door, right?]

.

**6****th**** Door : O**ver Expectation

.

.

.

Suasana di ruang depan area kiri sungguh suram dan tidak mengenakkan. Satu setengah jam berlalu setelah kesembilan penghuni villa yang tersisa menemukan jasad ketiga teman mereka. meskipun begitu, raut kebingungan, kesedihan, dan ketakutan masih terpancar dari wajah mereka masing-masing. Mereka duduk di sofa lingkaran dengan kepala tertunduk, mata yang sembab, dan kepala yang berat. Kehilangan satu orang saja sudah membuat mereka hancur. Penemuan dua jasad teman mereka yang lain membuat hati mereka bagai dibakar sampai menjadi abu, tak bersisa. Saat mereka menemukan jasad pertama, mereka masih bisa berharap bahwa yang mereka lihat hanyalah mimpi buruk. Namun setelah jasad kedua dan ketiga ditemukan, mereka semakin yakin bahwa mereka berdiri di dunia nyata. Bahwa kematian yang berada di dekat mereka adalah nyata. Bahwa mereka terkurung di sebuah pulau dengan pembunuh yang berkeliaran adalah nyata.

Melihat ketiga jasad yang telah ditemukan, seseorang yang membunuh mereka bukanlah seorang profesional, namun cukup terampil—dan tentunya tidak berperasaan. Sang pelaku tidak melakukan aksinya secara bersih—maksudnya ia meninggalkan jasad begitu saja tanpa mengaturnya agar terlihat seperti kecelakaan, atau bunuh diri. Singkatnya, sang pelaku langsung menunjukkan kepada orang-orang yang tersisa bahwa ia ada di sekitar mereka. Dan bisa saja, ia masih mencari mangsa selanjutnya.

Semakin lama suasana di ruangan itu semakin canggung. Sekian menit berlalu, dan tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Kesembilan orang yang tersisa tenggelam dalam pemikirannya masing-masing, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Meskipun mereka berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan tentang pelaku pembunuhan kejam itu, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa mereka saling mencurigai. Mereka tahu, bahwa kalaupun salah seorang dari mereka adalah pelakunya, motifnya tetap menjadi misteri. Siapa, dan untuk apa sang pelaku melakukan teror ini? Apa yang didapatkannya setelah berhasil membuat kekacauan dengan menghilangkan alat komunikasi yang ada, membunuh beberapa orang, dan membuat yang tersisa saling mencurigai, dan bahkan bisa saja berujung dengan saling serang karena keinginan untuk _survive_? Tidak ada satupun dari kesembilan orang itu yang bisa mengerti.

"Kita terpaksa menunggu sampai besok pagi." Gadis beriris safir itu angkat bicara, memecahkan keheningan yang ada. Benar, mereka tidak bisa lari kemana-mana, hanya bisa menunggu sampai kapal yang akan membawa mereka pulang datang.

"Tenang saja, tidak lebih dari dua belas jam lagi kita akan pulang," ujar gadis beriris safir itu setelah melirik ja dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang sepuluh menit. Tangan kirinya mengelus punggung Suzuna yang terlihat masih _shock_. Gadis berambut biru itu tak mampu mengontrol dirinya setelah melihat jasad kakaknya secara langsung. Gadis itu bingung, entah apa yang akan dikatakannya kepada orang tuanya nanti setelah ia berhasil pulang dengan selamat.

"Lebih baik kita tidak berpencar-pencar selama dua belas jam ini. Lebih baik kita terus berada di sini, dan saat malam tiba jangan kembali ke kamar masing-masing, berkumpul saja di kamar-kamar bawah." Juumonji mengomandoi. Sejak tadi memang hanya Juumonji yang dapat berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Tanpa memedulikan bahwa ia adalah adik kelas, kedelapan rekannya menuruti saja apa yang dikatakannya. Di tengah-tengah pikiran mereka yang sedang irasional, hanya perkataan Juumonji-lah yang terdengar rasional.

"Kalau bisa … ada juga yang berjaga di sini." Eyeshield 21 juga angkat bicara. Pemuda beriris _hazel_ itu bukanlah seorang yang mudah mendendam, namun ia sama sekali tak bisa memaafkan perbuatan siapapun yang telah menghabisi ketiga orang temannya.

Kedelapan penghuni lain yang tersisa hanya diam. Tak banyak yang mengangguk kecil menyetujui apa yang telah rekannya katakan. Tentu saja cara paling aman adalah terus bersama. Karena jika memang salah seorang di antara mereka adalah pelakunya, ia tentu takkan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Meskipun ia pembunuh, namun ia takkan berdaya menghadapi delapan orang. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu juga tahu, walaupun sang pelaku bukan orang yang profesional, namun ia tidak bodoh. Terus saling menjaga sampai dua belas jam ke depan adalah cara yang terbaik.

Sementara yang lain tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing, pemuda berambut perak itu mulai berjalan mondar-mandir. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dalam satu posisi yang sama. Meskipun berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya, namun berbagai spekulasi terus bermunculan di otaknya Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia sempat menanyakan perihal _clue_ yang sudah ditemukan oleh teman-temannya yang lain, lalu ia mencatat dan mengingatnya. Saat ini _clue-clue_ tersebut muncul silih berganti di otaknya seperti _slideshow_. Bukanlah waktu yang tepat memang untuk memikirkan harta karun di saat ada tiga orang yang terbunuh, namun alam bawah sadarnya yang haus akan teka-teki memaksanya untuk mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak mungkin. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin menanyakan apakah ada orang yang berperilaku aneh di antara mereka yang masih tersisa, naming ia mengurungkan niatnya karea dirasanya waktunya tak tepat. Menanyakan hal seperti itu sama saja dengan membuat orang-orang saling mencurigai.

_**Morning Glory, angka 12 dalam lingkaran, naga, tanda panah beserta alphabet S dan angka 3, **__**π**__** (phi), **__serta__** kunci pintu kamar nomor tujuh. **__Apa hubungan dari semua petunjuk ini? _Juumonji membatin, otaknya sungguh tak bisa lepas dari teka-teki yang belum terselesaikan.

"Aku, minta izin untuk ke atas sebentar," ujar Juumonji seraya meninggalkan kedelapan kawannya yang masih membisu. Sontak semua mata tertuju padanya yang dengan cepat meninggalkan ruang depan area kiri menuju lorong yang menghubungkan ruang depan dengan ruang makan dan dapur dimana tangga menuju lantai atas terletak. Beberapa tatapan dingin mengekor punggung Juumonji.

"Kupikir,"

"Dialah pembunuh itu," ujar dua pemuda tersebut setelah langkah kaki Juumonji tak terdengar lagi, membuat seluruh mata yang tadi masih mengekor Juumonji kini tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"Bukankah aneh,"

"Ia tiba-tiba saja memerintah kita melakukan ini-itu,"

"Bukankah itu untuk menutupi,"

"Perbuatan yang telah dilakukannya?" ujar Togano dan Kuroki bergantian dengan nada dingin. Enam orang lainnya hanya bisa terperangah mendengar dugaan kedua Haha Brothers tersebut. Tak ada satupun yang menyangka bahwa kedua orang itu akan mencurigai saudaranya sendiri, sahabat mereka yang terus bersama mereka selama lebih dari satu tahun. Dibanding dengan kematian tiga orang sebelumnya, keenam orang tersebut lebih tak memercayai apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Mencurigai Juumonji sebagai pembunuh, agaknya terlalu berlebihan? Apalagi sesama Haha Brothers sendiri yang mencurigainya.

"Yang benar saja?" Menjadi orang pertama yang merespon perkataan Togano dan Kuroki, pemuda beriris _hazel_ itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berbicara dengan nada tinggi. Sesungguhnya ia juga memikirkan ini-itu, tapi ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak mencurigai seorang pun. betapa tidak percayanya ia saat mendengar Haha Brothers mengatakan hal semacam itu. Entah apa yang telah merasuki pikiran mereka sampai-sampai mereka berpikir seperti itu.

"Kumohon tenanglah," ujar Mamori menenangkan, "di saat seperti ini kita harus tetap tenang dan saling percaya. Jangan menuduh orang lain seperti ini…." Air mata mulai menggenang lagi di sudut matanya.

Pemuda beriris _hazel_ itu menuruti apa yang dikatakan _oneesan_-nya. Ia menarik napasnya, mencoba menahan hawa nafsunya. Sementara Togano dan Kuroki kembali diam tanpa mau memandang keenam orang lain yang duduk di atas sofa yang sama. Inilah ujian sebenarnya. Andai mereka sedang ada di sebuah _variety show_, maka inilah ujian yang sebenarnya. Momen terburuk bukanlah saat mereka menemukan jasad temannya, atau kabur dari kejaran sang pelaku, namun saat mereka mulai saling mencurigai dan tak ada seorang pun yang bisa membaca pikiran mereka.

Sementara itu, Juumonji yang meminta izin untuk pergi ke lantai atas sebentar, akhirnya tiba di depan pintu berlukiskan kepiting tersebut. Ia memutar kenop pintu perlahan, lalu masuk ke dalam tanpa suara seperti seorang pencuri. Tempat tidur yang masih penuh dengan noda darah kering itu diabaikannya. Pemuda berambut keperakan tersebut berusaha tidak mengingat apa yang ia lihat di atasnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Tepat setelah ia menemukan jasad Taki, ia pergi ke kamar ini karena sempat mendengar keributan. Dan jasad sang komandan neraka yang terbaring di sana—

—ah, ia tidak mau mengingatnya lagi. Ia punya alasan khusus mengapa ia kembali ke kamar itu. Setelah sel-sel otaknya memproses informasi yang didapatkannya, salah satunya adalah _clue_ berupa kunci kamar tempatnya berada, ia berasumsi bahwa kunci itu bukan menunjukkan tempat yang sebenarnya, karena _clue_ yang lain sama sekali tidak mengacu ke sana. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah, bahwa ada _clue_ penting yang terdapat di kamar tersebut. Dan terlepas dari adanya pembunuh yang berkeliaran, otak Juumonji hanya menginginkan penyelesaian dari setiap teka-teki. Oleh karena itu, walaupun setelah kasus yang terjadi para kakak kelas mungkin akan memberitahu secara Cuma-Cuma tempat persembunyian harta karun beserta isinya, otak pemuda berambut keperakan itu tetap ngotot ingin menyelesaikan teka-teki itu sendiri.

Kedua tangannya yang cukup berotot mulai mencari-cari stiker Devil Bat di setiap celah. Pemuda berambut keperakan itu mencari dengan cepat dan teliti. Sampai tak berapa lama, matanya menangkap warna merah dari stiker Devil Bat di dalam tangki kloset duduk di kamar mandi—saking seriusnya mencari, ia sampai mencari di sana. Dan benda yang ditemukannya membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Ia menemukan dua buah kunci dengan struktur yang berbeda. Bukan sebuah titik terang terang baginya, karena ia berharap menemukan _clue_ yang menggambarkan tempat persembunyian hartanya, bukan kunci lain yang memaksanya untuk mencari di ruangan lain. Karena ia yakin, kunci-kunci itu bukanlah kunci ruangan persembunyian harta. Atau kalaupun kunci-kunci itu merupakan kunci ruangan persembunyian harta, maka harta karun itu sendiri takkan mudah ditemukan. Tidak mungkin _top three_ Deimon secara konyol menaruh harta karun tersebut tepat di depan pintu ruangan. Kemudian Juumonji memutuskan untuk menghentikan pencarian sejenak agar tidak terlalu dicurigai teman-temannya karena pergi terlalu lama.

.

—Someone Behind the Door © karin-mikkadhira—

.

_Dia_ meregangkan tangannya. Membiarkan sendi-sendi tulangnya bergemeretak menunjukkan rasa lelah. Namun tentu saja _dia_ tidak benar-benar lelah. _Dia_ justru merasa bahwa istirahatnya sudah cukup. _Dia_ sudah memutuskan untuk bergerak sebelum fajar terbit esok hari. _Dia_ belum puas hanya dengan tiga orang. _Dia_ ingin sesuatu yang lebih. _Dia_ ingin mencuri nyawa lebih banyak lagi. _Dia_ merasa permainan akan semakin menarik dengan orang-orang yang mulai berasumsi ini-itu. Dengan tatapannya yang dingin, _dia_ hanya akan menjadi penonton sebelum waktunya tiba bagi babak akhir untuk naik ke atas panggung.

.

—Someone Behind the Door © karin-mikkadhira—

.

Malam telah tiba, dan siang pun telah berlalu. Suasana berubah seketika saat matahari sudah benar-benar kembali ke peraduannya. Ketegangan mulai memuncak ketika malam datang. Bagaimanapun juga mereka tidak boleh melepaskan pengawasan sampai kapal penjemput benar-benar tiba. Nyawa adalah taruhannya.

Mereka bersembilan masih berkumpul di ruang depan. Rencananya mereka akan mulai masuk ke kamar pukul sembilan malam. Kamar yang digunakan adalah ketiga kamar yang ada di lantai satu. Karena posisi kamar yang saling berhadapan merupakan keuntungan bagi mereka, tidak akan sulit untuk meminta tolong pada kamar di seberang ketika terjadi sesuatu. Setelah dibicarakan siang tadi, mereka memutuskan agar Suzuna dan Mamori menempati kamar nomor empat. Di hadapannya, kamar nomor tiga, akan dihuni oleh Ishimaru dan Haha Brothers, sementara kamar nomor dua yang terletak di samping kamar nomor empat (struktur unik villa itu menempatkan seluruh nomor ganjil di bagian kiri, dan nomor genap di bagian kanan) dihuni oleh Yukimitsu, Kurita, dan Sena. Kamar nomor satu yang pada akhirnya didobrak, digunakan untuk menyimpan ketiga jasad yang ditemukan sebelumnya.

Menit demi menit berlalu, dan suasana semakin suram. Keheningan yang begitu kentara malah membuat suasana semakin menyeramkan. Walaupun tahu begitu, tak ada satupun yang mau membuka mulutnya. Ketegangan telah mengunci semua bibir di ruangan itu.

Sementara itu Juumonji yang mendapat sedikit—bukan, banyak pencerahan, sedang bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya. Ia tidak mau banyak bergerak, karena tadi Sena sempat bilang padanya, bahwa ada beberapa orang yang mencurigai dirinya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak banyak bicara atau bergerak dulu untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan. Mungkin ia baru akan bergerak setelah fajar tiba. Karena malam hari adalah waktu yang sangat rentan bagi mereka sekarang, jadi ia sebisa mungkin menahan hasrat detektifnya sampai fajar tiba. Sebenarnya ia ingin segera memastikan pemikirinnya yang delapan puluh persen ke atas pasti benar. Ya, karena Juumonji telah memecahkan teka-teki tempat persembunyian harta karun itu.

"A-aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu," ujar Ishimaru tiba-tiba, membuyarkan Juumonji yang sedang memikirkan teka-teki tempat persembunyian harta karun tersebut. Tak lama kemudian pemuda tipis tersebut menghilang di balik dinding lorong. Memang mereka sudah menyepakati peraturan bahwa, mereka boleh meninggalkan ruang depan, tapi sendirian dan kepergiannya disaksikan oleh kedelapan orang yang lain, begitu kira-kira isi perjanjian yang dibuat siang tadi.

Tak lama kemudian Ishimaru kembali. Suasana menjadi lebih tegang setelah itu.

_Teng … teng … teng … teng … teng … teng … teng … teng … teng …_

Lonceng dari jam klasik di ruang makan telah berdentang sembilan kali. Pertanda mereka harus segera masuk ke kamar. Kali ini dengan komando Yukimitsu yang segera berdiri, yang lain pun mengikutinya yang berjalan menuju lorong. Mereka berjalan dengan perlahan, benar-benar seperti pencuri yang tak ingin membangunkan pemilik rumah. Mereka melangkah, satu, dua, tiga…

_Pats!_

"Ada apa ini?"

"Semuanya tetap tenang!"

"Kyaaa!"

Kepanikan terjadi segera setelah tiba-tiba aliran listrik mati. Kegelapan total menyelimuti kesembilan orang yang tersisa. Tak pernah terpikirkan di benak mereka bahwa aliran listrik akan mati seperti ini. Benar-benar _total chaos_. Ke manapun mereka menoleh, yang terlihat di sana hanya kegelapan. Kepanikan total yang melanda membuat mereka berteriak-teriak secara _random_. Sulit untuk mengetahui posisi satu sama lain hanya dengan mengandalkan suara. Ada yang hanya diam karena tidak berani menggerakkan satu jari pun, dan ada pula yang mulai mereba-raba dalam gelap karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Semua perintah-perintah yang keluar rasanya terabaikan. Seketika sang kegelapan membawa serta ketakutan dan teror bersamanya.

"Jangan ada yang berjalan! tetap diam di tempat!" komando Juumonji dengan suara keras. Namun apa daya, kekacauan tidak segera mereda meski volume suara mereka makin mengecil.

Dan dalam kegelapan itu, _dia_ memanfaatkan segala kesempatan yang ada. Tak lain tak bukan hanya _dia_ yang memanggil sang kegelapan untuk membantunya. _Dia_ juga sama seperti yang lain, tidak bisa melihat dalam gelap. Namun _dia_ tidak peduli, karena _dia_ tidak menentukan targetnya. Siapapun yang tercapai oleh tangannya, maka ialah yang akan segera kehilangan nyawanya. Diselimuti oleh kegelapan yang amat pekat, _dia_ mulai bergerak.

"Argh! Le-lepaskan!" teriak seseorang dalam kegelapan. Menimbulkan kepanikan yang sebelumnya sempat mereda.

"Ada apa?"

"Argh … ngggh!"

_Blugh_

Dan hanya itu yang terdengar.

"Sial! Tetap tenang semuanya! Kalau bisa merapat—" _Tapi tidak mungkin! Bagaimanajika seseorang yang berada di dekat kami adalah sang pembunuh?_ ujar Juumonji lagi. Ia juga panik saat itu.

"Ergh! A-argh…."

Lagi. Suara kesakitan itu terdengar lagi. _Dia_ membidik korban selanjutnya. Dan tak terdengar apapun lagi sesaat setelah itu. Hanya suara orang jatuh, dan kembali sunyi. Hanya suara tangisan Suzuna, Mamori, dan Kurita yang terdengar.

"Tetap tenang! Sebisa mungkin hindari sentuhan apapun!" Juumonji masih menjadi kepala komando operasi dalam kegelapan tersebut. Beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening, sampai—

"Kyaaa!"

_Sreeek … sreek …_

Suara teriakan seorang gadis—Mamori Anezaki—terdengar bersama suara seperti sesuatu yang diseret. Seketika kepanikan berubah menjadi kekacauan total. _Dia_ tidak tanggung-tanggung memilih korbannya saat itu. Sang malaikat pun menjadi korbannya.

"Anezaki!"

"Kak Mamori!"

Orang-orang yang tersisa berusaha untuk memanggil Mamori, namun suara Mamori semakin menjauh dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti mereka. Beberapa dari mereka dengan jenius menggunakan layar ponsel yang menyala untuk setidaknya mencari jalan. Dan pemuda berambut perak itu memimpin. Sambil berusaha menjaga layar ponselnya agar tetap menyala, ia juga mencoba mengikuti suara seperti barang yang diseret itu. Ia mengejar suara itu bermodalkan ponselnya yang sebenarnya tidak begitu membantu. Setelah beberapa kali menabrak dinding, akhirnya ia berlari bebas menelusuri lorong yang menuju ruang makan dan dapur. Sesampainya di ruang makan, ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka, dan dalam sekejap angin malam yang menusuk tulang menyeruak masuk dari pintu belakang villa yang terbuka. Dengan mengikuti _glowy sticker_ Devil Bat yang menuju pintu belakang, ia berhasil keluar dari villa dan kini berusaha untuk mengejar jejak sang pelaku. Sampai pada akhirnya ia melihat cahaya dari sebuah lentera kecil yang tergantung di depan pintu dari sebuah bangunan berbentuk lingkaran tak jauh dari pintu belakang villa. Tempat itulah yang seharusnya ia tuju tadi.

Setelah menemukan tubuh Mamori yang tergeletak di depan pintu bangunan itu dengan darah segar yang masih mengalir dari nadi lehernya, pemuda berambut keperakan itu berwaspada. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, sebelum tangannya mengulurkan sebuah kunci yang dimasukkan ke lubang kunci pintu tersebut.

Benar. Salah satu kunci yang ditemukannya siang tadi adalah kunci bangunan kuil tua itu.

Sore tadi, Juumonji kembali menjelajahi kamar di lantai atas untuk mencari petunjuk lain, sampai akhirnya salah satu kunci yang dimilikinya dapat membuka pintu kamar bernomor tiga belas. Dan di sana ia menemukan _clue_ yang cukup krusial, yaitu sebuah foto yang menampakkan atap sebuah bangunan yang berbentuk lingkaran, dilukis dengan hewan-hewan yang melambangkan dua belas shio Cina. saat itu sel-sel otaknya kembali menggabungkan informasi-informasi yang didapatkannya. **Naga** adalah salah satu shio Cina, **angka 12 dalam lingkaran** melambangkan 12 shio yang digambarkan dalam lingkaran, **Morning Glory** merupakan bunga yang tumbuh di sekeliling bangunan tua tersebut, sementara _**π**__** (phi)**_melambangkan 3,14, atau 22/7 atau 180 derajat yang digunakan untuk menghitung lingkaran, dan lingkaran adalah bentuk dari bangunan tersebut, _case closed_.

Alam bawah sadar Juumonji yang haus akan misteri belum puas karena ada satu _clue_ yang belum terpecahkan. Oleh karena itu alam bawah sadarnya menuntunnya masuk ke dalam kuil tua itu untuk memecahkan teka-teki yang terakhir. Juumonji malangkah menuju meja persembahan yang ada di tengah bangunan tersebut. Ia duduk di hadapannya, lalu sel-sel otaknya mulai bekerja lagi. Namun anehnya, yang muncul di otaknya saat itu bukanlah teka-teki harta karun, namun misteri tentang pelaku pembunuhan yang masih berkeliaran tersebut. Sel otaknya membuka salah satu file yang ada di otak Juumonji saat itu, dan Juumonji menemukan sesuatu.

Jika yang terbunuh pertama adalah Monta, lalu Hiruma, dan Taki, sedangkan Juumonji sangat yakin bahwa dua orang yang diserang saat mati listrik di ruang depan adalah Kuroki dan Togano—ia hapal suara kedua sudaranya tersebut, dan Mamori ditemukannya terkapar di depan pintu tadi, maka yang tersisa adalah dirinya, Yukimitsu, Ishimaru, Kurita, Sena, dan Suzuna. Suzuna dan Kurita terlalu lemah untuk menjadi pelakunya, mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki hati yang rapuh. Lalu Sena yang sumpahnya sangat meyakinkan, Juumonji melihat bahwa Sena bukanlah pelakunya. Karena dirinya sendiri bukanlah pelakunya, berarti kandidat yang tersisa adalah Yukimitsu dan Ishimaru.

Dan Juumonji mengingat sesuatu.

Saat itu, dimana pengumuman _game_ dimulai baru saja dikumandangkan. Ia berpapasan dengan Ishimaru yang akan turun ke lantai bawah, lalu ia mendengar Ishimaru menyapa Sena dan Monta.

Tunggu.

Sepanjang waktu makan malam ia tidak pernah melihat Ishimaru di ruang makan.

Lalu mengapa saat itu ia turun dari lantai atas? Bukankah kamarnya sendiri berada di bawah, dan semua orang yang menghuni kamar lantai atas semuanya berada di bawah?

Lalu jasad Hiruma yang ditemukan di lantai atas.

Lalu aliran listrik yang tiba-tiba saja mati sesaat setelah Ishimaru meminta izin untuk ke kamar mandi.

Masuk … akal?

Saat itu juga Juumonji terbelalak. Walaupun bukti yang ada belum cukup, namun Yukimitsu sendiri tidak memiliki keanehan yang membuatnya mencurigakan. Jadi, satu-satunya pelaku adalah…

_Jlebb_

Pisau itu menusuk pinggang Juumonji dengan keras, membuat darah yang sangat banyak keluar dari sana. Juumonji yang membisu menoleh, melihat wajah _dia_ yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia lihat. Wajah itu adalah wajah kenalannya, namun berbeda denganyang biasanya. Sorot matanya berbeda, seringai di bibirnya berbeda. Tidak, Juumonji belum pernah melihat wajah itu sebelumnya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah itu, dan melihat wajah itu mengatakan selamat tinggal padanya sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

_Dia_ menepuk-nepukkan tangannya, tanda pekerjaannya telah usai. _Dia_ puas. Sudah ada satu orang yang megetahui identitasnya dan _dia_ puas. Kini saatnya ia menutup tirai opera yang disutradarainya dan menghilag untuk sementara, mengembalikan tubuh itu kepada pemiliknya, kepada _dia_ yang lain. _Dia_ tidak pernah merasakan liburan seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan baginya, itu adalah liburan pertamanya yang paling memuaskan. _Dia_ melempar jauh-jauh sarung tangannya ke tengah padang rumput yang tak terlihat karena gelapnya malam—menghilangkan bukti. Dan _dia_ berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak menginjak darah milik para korbannya. Lalu _dia_ melenggang santai menuju villa, menyalakan aliran listrik di villa itu kembali, lalu berlari dalam hening dan memasuki ruangan tempat seharusnya _dia_ berada.

Semua misteri telah terbuka, namun tirai telah diturunkan untuk menutupnya kembali.

.

_Mystery solved?_

.

**| OWARI. |**

.

**A/N : **terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca, mereview juga :)) ini adalah multichapter saya yg terakhir sebelum hiatus panjang, dan saya benar" mohon maaf bila mengecewakan :") kritik dan saran akan selalu saya tunggu, dan ... saya mau memberi tahu sesuatu ;) sebenernya jika kalian cermati judul dari masing" chapter, huruf pertama dari judul chapter pasti saya bold kan? ;) dan jika disusun dari chapter 1-6, maka akan membentuk nama TETSUO, dari Tetsuo Ishimaru :) CASE CLOSED!

.

**| Review? |**


End file.
